License and Registration
by HattFriend
Summary: Splendid, our beloved super hero has always been the best super hero for the Happy Tree Friends, or so he thinks. The time has come for Splendid to renew his super hero license but the real question is, will he be able to renew his license?
1. License and Registration

License and Registration

Expiration

Splendid looked in joy at his newest masterpiece. He had made a crochet blanket with twenty six colors and a beautiful design of a flowers and bees. It had only taken him a couple of hours and in the town of Happy Tree Friends how many deaths didn't occur in those hours let alone minutes.

Splendid was on the final chain when he heard the cry for help. Splendid's ear twitched and judging by the voice it was most likely Cuddles.

Splendid stood up and with a shake of his head flew off into the city.

Cuddles had earlier been taking a stroll with Giggles when they had met up with Lumpy.

Lumpy was whistling and walking his new dog. A short small blue dog with a horrible temper. Giggles couldn't help but awe at the cute small puppy. Lumpy took pride in the attention his dog was given and to get more admiration he decided to show them something more.

"Poochy! Sit!" Lumpy commanded and the puppy followed.

Giggles and Cuddles clapped and Lumpy decided to give them another treat. "Poochy! Roll over!" and the puppy did as commanded. The trick earned Lumpy another round of applause.

Lumpy loved the attention he was getting so he went for one more trick. "Poochy! Kiss the young lady here!" Poochy gave Giggles and lost look. Giggles laughed as she bent down to have here cheek licked by the puppy. Poochy looked at Lumpy one more time.

"Come on Poochy! Kiss the lady here! Like this!" Lumpy went over to Cuddles and gave him a lick. Cuddles was disgusted by this to no ends and whimpered when Lumpy stopped.

Poochy gave a small bark and went over to Giggles. And this where the problems came in. Instead of the lick Lumpy had instructed the Puppy bit Giggle's cheek and would not let go. Giggles screamed and Cuddles in desperation looked around in distress while Lumpy grabbed the puppy and began pulling.

Giggle's screams got louder and the puppy would not let go. Lumpy gave a mighty heave and finally pulled the puppy off from Giggles but with her cheek still in the puppy's mouth.

Giggles stayed quiet as she looked at what the puppy had in its mouth and then looked at her own face. A huge part of her cheek was missing and you could see the muscle under it. Giggles began screaming hysterically and began running hysterically and then she ran onto the road. Coincidentally Handy was on the road driving a red truck. Handy was humming to himself when he saw Giggles run onto the road. Handy panicked and tried turning the wheel when he noticed again that he had no hands. He growled in frustration and used his mouth, the severed the truck away from Giggles but instead rammed the truck into Cuddles who was frozen with shock from the entire scene. Cuddles gave a scream as he saw the truck coming towards him but was cut off when the truck finally rammed into him and then into a wall.

Lumpy held the dog in his arm and looked at the mess. Giggles had stopped running and was now sitting on the ground in the middles of the road. She was crying now and put her hand to her torn cheek.

Lumpy looked at the crash sight. Handy's head had gone through the wind shield but thanks to his hard hat he didn't suffer any fatalities, just some scratches. Cuddles lower body was pinned to the wall behind him by the truck but Cuddles still retained some consciousness. He looked wide eyed around and then looked down and when he saw that his lower body was pinned to the wall by the truck, he gave a small whimper.

At the same time Flaky was driving her car on her way back home. She drove nervously and she would check her rear mirror every five minutes and checked the side mirrors every two minutes. Flaky had just finished checking her rear mirror when she saw Giggles sitting in the middle of the road. Panicking, Flaky quickly turned to the left crashing into the back of Handy's truck causing Handy's truck to pin Cuddles even more to the wall behind him.

That was the last straw for Cuddles. Cuddles let out a loud scream loud enough that it finally caught Splendid's attention.

Cuddles was crying hysterically when Splendid arrived. Splendid assessed the damage. Giggles was still in the middle of the road crying while Lumpy was just standing there looking on at the scene. Cuddles was pinned to the wall behind him by two vehicles and Handy seemed to be unconscious and so did Flaky.

Splendid flew over to Lumpy's side and asked what had happened.

"Well… you see… I got my new dog here Poochy." Lumpy began.

Splendid nodded at Lumpy.

"And I guess Giggles did something to provoke Poochy here to attack her and so Poochy attacked her and then she stupidly ran to the middle of the road. Like ha! I even wouldn't do that!" he exclaimed.

Splendid merely rolled his eyes at Lumpy. "Anyway," Lumpy continued with his explanation "Handy was driving and then he crashed into Cuddles then Flaky did too! Sheesh! Don't they know how to drive?"

Splendid merely raised his eyebrows at Lumpy's statement.

"Yup that's what happened!"

"Thank you Lumpy." Splendid said as he flew over to the wreck.

Cuddles was still crying, but softly. "Splendid! I'm so glad you're finally here! Do you think you can get me out of this mess? Please 'cause hehehe… This is really really killing me! Literally!"

"Don't worry Cuddles I'll get you out quickly!" Splendid told Cuddles. Splendid first lifted Flaky's car and threw it off into the distance. He then grabbed Handy's truck and threw it away as well.

Flaky slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and quickly grabbed hold of the wheel for dear life. She looked out her window and gave a squeal and vomited quickly after. She was starting to descend and in desperation, Flaky squealed and covered her eyes. The car crashed down back to earth. Flaky slowly looked around and gave a huge sigh of relief. Her sigh was cut off midway as Handy's car landed right on top of her. Handy looked out his truck and sighed.

"And I thought I was a goner!" Handy sighed in relief. Right after Handy said that both cars exploded.

Back at the wreck Splendid was trying to figure out how to put back Cuddles together with his lower half. Cuddles lower and top half of his body were connected only by his spine and when Cuddle had seen this he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Splendid put his chin between his thumb and index finger, having a tough time figuring this out.

Cuddles finally stopped screaming but kept looking at himself in horror.

Splendid snapped his fingers and flew to the nearest telephone pole. Splendid looked at the pole and with his fingers he was able to pry out the rusty nails from the pole. After Splendid had enough nails he returned to Cuddles.

Splendid took his handful of rusty nails and with a powerful gust of wind he was off to Cuddles side. Unfortunately the gust was enough to knock down the pole. Giggles who was still sitting down in the middle of the road looked up when she noticed a shadow falling over her. When she looked up she was able to gasp before the pole landed on her and at the same time crushed her

Cuddles was a bit dazed from the pain and loss of blood. Splendid grabbed Cuddles' skin from both lower and upper halves and nailed them together with the rusty nails.

Cuddles looked on in horror as the rusty nails went through his skin. With Splendid's super speed he was done in less than a minute.

Splendid looked at Cuddles who was still lying on the floor and nodded in approval.

"There! Your good to go Cuddles and thank you'd aren't needed! After all it's part of my job!" Splendid gave Cuddles a serious nod and flew away.

Cuddles looked around dazed and as he tried to get up the nails slipped out and Cuddles fell apart again.

"Hmmm… maybe I should have stuck to that elephant of mine." Lumpy said as Poochy ran off towards Cuddles and began to gnaw at his spine. "Hmmm… maybe."

As Splendid arrived he stopped first at his mail box and took out his mail and flew back to his house. Splendid made himself a cup of tea and sat down to go through his mail.

"Lets see. Bill, bill, bill, bill, coupons, fan mail, fan mail, fan mail, fan mail, fan mail, fan mail, fan mail, bill, bill, fan mail, fan mail, Notice, fan mail, fan mail, coupons, and fan mail."

Splendid took a sip of his tea and went throw his mail again and took out his check book and put on his glasses on. "Okay lets see… water bill ok… gas bill… ok… power bill… ok…" Splendid went through his bills and read his usual fan mail.

One read:

_Dear Splendid,_

_ I saw you today helping Cuddles and everyone else and I was so glad that you helped! I can't wait for the next Comic Con so I can meet you and this time I'll make sure you sign my comic book! Unlike last time!_

_Your fan,_

_Sniffles_

Splendid took a sip of tea and smiled in satisfaction. He read through the rest of his mail and that's when he noticed the envelope with the huge red letters reading "NOTICE".

Splendid was surprised; he never got these types of letters. It was always bills, coupons, and fan mail. Mainly fan mail.

Splendid carefully opened the letter. It read:

_June 28, 2009_

_Dear _**Splendid**_,_

_ As you may know it is time for you to renew your license and registration for your Super hero permit. This will be your second assessment for your license since you were fifteen. The date set for your assessment and registration will be on _**July 24**_ of this year. We hope to see you. Your proctor will be _**Lindy Hamstervile**_, the same proctor you had _**ten**_ years ago. You may or may not have the same classmates. If you have retired from your super hero status and/ or no longer wish to continue please send in your license and registration form in this envelope along with the reasons why. If you will continue please report to Almond Ville and the DSH (Department of Super Heroes) where your one month assessment will begin. Please remember we don not provide food and a place for you stay in. So make sure that you bring enough money to provide the following for yourself. _

_ Reminder: Please bring your license and registration to the DSH and materials such as:_

_Pencils_

_Paper_

_Binder_

_Pens-Blue, Black, Red_

_Bandages- Assuming you are not indestructible_

_Money- Your license and registration does have a fee_

_Three note books- College ruled_

_Color pencils- Assuming you are given Vixen as a proctor_

_Bring this letter with you_

_And part two of this letter filled out_

_We hope to see you at DSH!_

_Sincerely,_

_DSH_

Splendid reread the paper a good three times over. He sighed. He remembered the first time he had gone to attain his license and that had been when he had decided to become a super hero.

"Well then…" Splendid flew over to his calendar it was… July 20! Only four days until he left for Almond Ville!

Splendid quickly flew over to the letter and read the date on it. It was dated June 28 and so it should have reached him some time before. Splendid then remembered how bad the mail system was in this town so it made perfect sense that the mail would be delayed for some time.

"Ugh! And Lumpy's in charge of the post office!" Splendid groaned. "Why that moose is in charge of everything I'll never know."

Splendid sat down and planned out his trip. He would pack some food, a couple thousand dollars, being a super hero did pay off sometimes, and some of his possessions, after all he would be gone for a month. Then that's when it hit him.

What would his small town do when he was gone? Splendid though all the possible ways, but Almond Ville was a ways off, even for Splendid. So the only option was for Splendid to get his license and registration or else he wouldn't be able to use his powers in public or else he would get a huge fine, and huge meant a couple millions.

Splendid sighed. Hopefully the town would take precaution and so would the citizens. Either way death wasn't a big deal with the citizens in this town. In two days time the citizens would be back like nothing had ever happened. Even Splendid had gone throw it once. Sure you feel the pain when your on the road of death but when you do die its like going in a deep sleep and when you wake up it's like waking up from a regular sleep. Either way no one wants to go through death, and that's where Splendid stepped in.

For now though, Splendid had to hope for the best for his citizens. Of course before he left he would make an announcement to the town and that would be…

Splendid looked at the date on the paper, "If I leave tomorrow then I would be early but early is never bad! And besides I need to book a place to stay and I'm sure there's going to be other super heroes who are going to book places. Well I better get a move on! I don't want the crummy places!"

Splendid packed all his things in less than five minutes with his super speed. His suit case contained five of his red masks, all the materials the DSH asked for and all the materials he would need to pass time while he was over there. Splendid did a check around the house and made sure everything was in place. His spices for food were in order, his yarn and needles were all in place, nothing seemed out of order.

Splendid sat down and remembered about his registration and license. He always kept them in his wallet, he took out his wallet and took out the license and looked at the picture.

It was him alright just ten years younger. He was fifteen when he decided that he wanted to use his super powers for the good of others. He had been lankier back then and not as tough as he was now. He still sported the red mask. He smiled in the picture much to his dismay and showed the camera his braces.

Splendid covered his eyes with his hand. Thank heavens he had never had to show his license to anyone back then. Besides the braces back in his day he sported a small turf of hair oh his head and it curled into a curl over his forehead.

"It was the style back then!" Splendid justified himself and looked at the stats. It read:

Height: Average

Weight: Way Below Average

Power Classification: 10

Weakness: Unknown

Age: 15

Alias: N/A

**Expiration Date**: July 23 of the next decade

Splendid whistled. "Just in the knick of time! Better look for that registration paper!"

Splendid looked for the form where he usually kept all his important papers but it wasn't there. Splendid wondered where else he could have kept the paper. In his room?

He checked there too. Nothing. Kitchen, nothing. Splendid was starting to get annoyed but he knew that he _needed_ that paper. Then he remembered where he could have placed the paper. Splendid went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. His toothpaste and toothbrush were the only items present. But on the upper shelf there was jar filled with breath nuts. Splendid brought the jar down, opened it and reached in.

"Ah! Gotcha!" Splendid said as he pulled out the form. He opened the folded paper and read the paper. Splendid's face of triumph went to despair. "I just hope that no one has to see it or read it."

Splendid finally had all his things ready and turned in early to bed, he had a trip tomorrow and he had to wake up early to make his speech and have a smooth, easy trip to Almond Ville.

"Hmmm… what should I say to the town? Hello my fellow citizens I am here to tell you of my leave of the city… no no I might scare them into thinking that I'm leaving them and I don't want to give them that scare…" Splendid practiced to himself.

"I'll know what to do when the time comes." Splendid said to himself as he turned the light off from the lamp.


	2. A Nudge In the Wrong Direction

A Slight Nudge to the Wrong Direction

Splendid had everything packed for his trip. The only thing left was to say goodbye to his town and buy his ticket to the bus.

Of course flying to Almond Ville would be much much simpler but Splendid had thought about it but he had decided that it would draw attention from the citizens if they saw a Flying Squirrel land in their City. Splendid wanted to draw the least amount of attention as possible. He didn't want the citizens thinking he was there to become their new super hero. No no no! He already had his town to take care of! And one town was enough for Splendid.

Splendid looked at his watch, "Good. Just in time for me to make my speech." Though in reality it wasn't, it was six in the morning and most of the Happy Tree citizens would be asleep but Splendid being an early riser thought it was a normal and professional time to make his speech. Splendid grabbed his luggage in one hand and his suitcase in the other.

Splendid was about to make it out of the door when he remembered that he was forgetting something important. Splendid set his security system just in case anyone tried to break in, and that anyone was mainly Shifty and Lifty. Even though he lived in an acorn high above the ground those twerps always found a way.

"Let's see if you twerps can make it through my home unscratched!" Splendid said to himself in satisfaction.

Splendid gave his home one more look over, the kitchen was nice and neat, the living room was spotless and all the windows were locked. "Perfect!" Splendid turned for the door and locked it but before leaving he decided to use his heat vision to melt the door knob so no one could pick the lock. "Hmhm." Splendid said once more in satisfaction.

Splendid flew at a steady pace towards the town of Happy Tree Town. He decided to make his announcement at the center of the town, so he steadily landed in the center. The time was six fifteen and no one was in sight, well except Toothy who was doing his job as the paper boy. Splendid smiled at the boy and thought that the boy was doing a good deed in his life taking on a job. He then saw Sniffles who was the mail man of the small town, Splendid on the other hand wasn't so happy since he was probably the one to have had delivered his mail late. Splendid merely nodded in his direction and Sniffles' mouth dropped open in awe at the fact that the almighty Splendid would smile his direction. Sniffles dropped the mail on the floor and quickly looked for his autograph book and his "special" pen which was actually a cheap pen that Lumpy had given him on his birthday with the lie that it was a very expensive pen.

Sniffles found his pen and quickly ran to Splendid. Splendid rolled his eyes with a smile and signed the boy's autograph book. But when Splendid looked he saw that he had written nothing on the paper. Splendid wrote harder on the paper but no ink would come out. Splendid pressed harder on the autograph book oblivious to the fact that the pen went through the booklet and into Sniffles eye. Sniffles began screaming but Splendid took it as a scream of joy. Splendid closed his eyes and wrote his signature by memory unknowingly carving it into Sniffles eyeball. Splendid opened his eyes when Sniffles wouldn't stop screaming even after he had finished signing his booklet. That was when he noticed that Sniffles eye had his signature carved onto it. Splendid covered his mouth and then thought how to handle the situation.

Splendid smiled and nodded to himself when he finally had his solution.

"Sniffles! Calm down while I fix your eye."

Sniffles was holding both hands over his damaged eye and slowly removed his hands from his eye and Splendid delicately took hold of Sniffles' eye and in a quick motion turned his eyeball around, Sniffles gave a loud scream at the pain.

Splendid looked Sniffles over and nodded in approval. Sniffles could now somewhat look at his brain and at the same time at Splendid who was smiling at him.

Splendid nodded and focused his attention away from Sniffles.

He looked around to see who was in the Town's center. Splendid saw Disco Bear jogging trying to burn off all that excessive fat, Flippy taking his early morning stroll, and Lumpy who was out walking his Elephant.

Splendid frowned. This wasn't exactly the crowd he wanted, so Splendid thought of a plan to attract the town's attention to the center of the town. Splendid quickly flew to the outskirts of the town and took a deep breath. He then blew towards the town unwittingly making a gust of wind to carry off some of the homes of the Happy Tree Friends.

Giggles who had been taking a stroll with Petunia was struck by a sign which broke her front teeth. Giggles held her hands to her mouth in an automatic matter and squealed in pain. Petunia looked in horror and looked up to see more debris heading their way. Petunia grabbed one of Giggles hands and unwittingly ran towards to the center of the city.

Splendid flew to another angle of the city and took another deep breath and blew. Mime was selling his invisible balloons to who ever wanted one of his balloons, which wasn't many. Toothy came over and looked at Mime who seemed to be holding something with both his arms.

"Hey Mime… uh what are you holding?" Toothy said as he looked at the empty space between Mime's clutched hand.

Mime smiled at the idea of finally selling an invisible balloon. He smiled and pulled down at the invisible balloons. That was enough for Toothy to understand. If you were Mime's friend you had to pay close attention to his actions.

Toothy smiled and said, "Oh! Balloons! Well, how much are they?"

Mime smiled and held up three fingers, but then he pointed towards Toothy and raised one finger. After all Mime did believe in discounts for friends.

"Wow! Thanks, Mime!" Toothy handed Mime a bronze coin with the engravement of a leaf on it. Toothy took hold of the invisible string Mime handed him and smiled up at the invisible balloon. Mime smiled and nodded at Toothy who at the moment yanked at the invisible string attached to the invisible balloon.

At the same moment a strong gust of wind came towards the two, Toothy shut his eyes and when he opened them he saw Mime was no longer with him. Toothy looked around and saw that Mime was being carried away by all his balloons with the strong gust of wind. Mime's mouth was open to the silent scream of terror that only he could hear. Toothy ran after Mime still holding on to his invisible balloon.

Disco Bear was another innocent victim of the day who had decided that day to take a jog on the streets in hope of getting slimmer and a girl. Disco Bear was listening to his usual disco music and once in a while breaking into a dance. Disco Bear had finished a dance move when he saw Mime being carried by some kind of invisible force and Toothy following right behind and he seemed to be holding on to something as well. Disco Bear though kept on staring at Mime who was somehow being carried off by some invisible force.

Disco Bear thought hard and came up with one logical reason as to how it was possible for Mime to be carried off by nothing.

"Hmmm… I guess Mime angered some demon and now that demons pissed and it's gonna break some moves on that boy!" Disco Bear said as he nodded. "Good thing I've never messed with a demon."

At that moment Disco Bear was hit from behind by a huge plank of wood that carried him off with the gust.

Disco Bear screamed from the surprise and then he yelled, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did demon! If you want you can hurt me any where but the face and don't touch my hair as long as you let me live!"

At that point the gust caught up to Toothy and passed him then Disco Bear was up to pace with Mime. "It's your fault! 'Cause of you that demon of yours dragged me into this!"

Mime looked at Disco Bear with a lost look and then his face turned to horror as he saw Russell being dragged by a huge gust of wind towards them. Russell came screaming with "yar" towards them and smacked into Disco Bear and Mime. Russell's arms were waving in the air in an attempt to grasp onto something but only succeeded in popping most of Mime's balloons.

Mime smiled but it was short lived for Russell's hook landed on his head killing him instantly.

Russell felt that his hook had caught onto something and when he pulled he yelped in surprise as he saw that his hook was stuck in Mime's head. Disco Bear took one look and made a sick face and that too was short lived for Russell's hook also landed on his head. Russell had pulled with so much force that when he finally got his hook out he only succeeded on getting it stuck on Disco Bears head.

Russell gave off a small, sad "yar" of frustration.

From Toothy's point of view it looked like Disco Bear and Mime were both being dragged by the same force to the center of the town, although they were actually being _blown_ to the center of the town. Then Toothy noticed that Russell was now stuck in their mess and Toothy's imagination got the better of him. It looked like they were stuck in some form of graceful dance in the wind that is until Russell got his hook stuck in both Mime's and Disco Bear's head.

Toothy whimpered as a bit of blood splattered on his face from the incident ahead of him then a stronger gust of wind took Toothy by surprise and then he was tangled up with Russell and the dead bodies of Disco Bear and Mime and heading towards to the center of the town. When they finally got out of the wind's current Russell somehow managed to impale his hook into Toothy's eye. Toothy promptly gave off a scream.

Splendid finally stopped after he had spent about twenty minutes blowing "mild" gusts of wind from all the possible angles of the small town of Happy Tree.

Splendid looked at the center of the town and saw that there were enough citizens there for him to make his important speech. Not that he was full of himself, he just wanted to make it clear to his fellow friends and citizens that he wouldn't be present in case they needed help. Hopefully they would take his word and be extremely careful over the time he wasn't there to lend a hand. _Hopefully._

Splendid arrived at center of the small town and somehow he didn't notice all the debris and dead that laid around. Splendid looked quickly at his watch, it was six forty; he still had time to catch his train.

Splendid stayed in the air and began his speech, "My fellow citizens! I am here to inform you that I will not be here for the next month. Therefore I strongly suggest that you take extra precautions in your everyday routines because I will not be here to lend a helping hand! Please take care of yourselves and our beautiful town!"

With that Splendid made a huge dash for the train station. The after shock of Splendid's sonic boom killed even more of Splendid's citizens and destroyed more of his beautiful city.

"Well, I was hoping the extra nudge I gave to the citizens towards the center of the town would have made a bigger crowd, but I guess many of them didn't bother to follow the wind!" Splendid flew quickly over the city and didn't notice the victim's of his "little nudge".

Let alone a suspicious looking orange rabbit that wore a formal suit and was even more oddly taking pictures of the small town.

"Hmph. Well Mr. Super hero, lets see how this looks when I present this to the class." the orange rabbit mumbled to himself as he continued to take more pictures of the destroyed town.

Splendid was at the train station at six forty-five and had already bought his ticket. He now wore his reporter outfit which was a collar and red tie tied around it. His glasses and a fedora. Though he still wore his red mask underneath his glasses no one noticed the hero in disguise. Splendid sat down at a nearby bench awaiting his train. Splendid looked at his watch and sighed. His train would leave until seven thirty, so Splendid was stuck with nothing to do. Splendid took out his notepad and began writing on a story for the newspaper. Then that's when it hit him. He forgot to call Lumpy and tell him he wouldn't be coming in for the next month.

Splendid ran to the nearest phone and carelessly put the coins into the coin slot and quickly dialed the numbers.

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Come on pick up!" Splendid whispered to himself.

_ "Hello?"_

"Hello! Lumpy!"

_"Yeah? Who is this?"_

"It's Splendid! Um you see I won't…"

_"Ah! Splendid! Did you catch our town's super hero's speech? You know I didn't even know we had a local super hero!"_ Splendid could hear Lumpy laugh from the other end of the phone.

"Sir, you see I won't be able to…"

_"Okay anyway I want our hero's speech to be front cover and I want it to talk about the noble speech he made! You know, you and the local hero have the same name! Are you guys related?"_

Splendid tried to keep his face straight as he talked over the phone but he couldn't help but smile, "No, sir your thinking _last _name. Well sir I did catch the speech and I liked it but that's not the point of this call, I wanted to tell you that…"

_"Eh, well whatever! Okay then right after that article I want it to talk about the death toll of today and…"_

"Sir! I have the stomach flu and I won't be able to go to work today! Actually for the next month! Or more! Who knows! You know how stomach flu's are!" Splendid said as he bit his lip hoping Lumpy would believe his excuse.

_ "Well why you didn't say so! Well I guess I'll write about the speech I mean I was there when the fellow made it! Okay bye Splendid_!"

_Click._

Splendid sighed as he hung up the phone. "Well at least I have that out of the way."

Splendid sat back down at his previous spot on bench. Although Splendid didn't notice, no one had stolen his luggage and suit case then again no one was but Splendid was present at the train station. Not many of the Happy Tree Friends would leave their town and go out into the world, well except for one.

Splendid smiled as he remembered that particular bear. Unlike the rest of them that particular bear had always wondered about the outside world and when his chance came he took it. Then Splendid frowned, he remembered those days and those days also happened to be during his high school days.

Splendid took off his glasses, the same pair of glasses he wore right now were the ones he had wore back in high school. He looked at his glasses and smiled.

"These sure do hold memories."

"All aboard for Almond Ville!" that broke Splendid from his almost flashback.

Splendid took a hold of his luggage and grabbed his suit case.

"Well off to Almond Ville! Finally!" Splendid said with a slight smile as he stepped aboard the train.

Thanks guys for the reviews!


	3. Long Time No See

Long Time No See

Splendid looked around at the scenery Almond Ville had to offer, skyscrapers that's covered most of the sky, crowded streets, people too busy to notice the things around them and newspaper stands. Splendid looked around, it looked busier than it had been ten years ago when Splendid had first arrived to take the course for his license.

Splendid was oblivious to the fact that he blended in easily with the crowd around him. The majority of the people walking around him wore formal clothing ranging from ties, blazers, fedora's, skirts, blouses and so on. Splendid looked around again, looking for any sign of a hotel.

Splendid sighed and shook his head. He barely remembered how the city was and sure wasn't going to remember where the hotels were. Splendid was broken out of thought when he felt someone grab his suitcase. Even though Splendid hadn't had a firm grip, in _his _opinion, his grip on his suitcase it was strong enough to stop the thief in his tracks.

The thief was a lanky brown rat whose front teeth were yellow, much to Splendid's disgust.

"Come on kid! Let _go_!" the rat hissed in Splendid's face.

Splendid was still having a hard time figuring out what was happening. Back in Happy Tree Town this never happened, well it did just that it was done in a sneaky way by the town's thieves Shifty and Lifty. Splendid had a confused look on his face and the rat smiled.

"You ain't around these parts, huh feller?" the rat asked with a sneer.

Splendid wondered how the rat knew but it didn't matter because at that instant the rat kicked Splendid in the shin, but that worked in Splendid's favor and the rat's eyes widened in pain as he let go of Splendid's suitcase to flap his arm around in pain.

"Buddy! What the hell! Do you have flipping knees of steel!?" the rat kept on hissing.

Splendid looked at the rat in disapproval and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, is this man giving you problems?" a rather old hound asked Splendid. The hound was obviously a police officer from the badge and navy blue uniform he wore. The badge read Officer Blue.

Splendid felt that he was caught in a very strange situation, he was being asked if he was having problems instead of him asking the question.

"Uh… yes sir. This citizen was trying to steal my suitcase and then he kicked me in the shin." Splendid said still unsure of the situation.

The older hound shook his head again at the rat, "Again, Remy? Still preying on the youngsters that come into the city, humph."

"Hehehe. They're easy that's why! This one's so naïve!" Remy the rat hissed. The hound cupped the rat's hands behind him and before the hound left he asked Splendid something.

"Boy, how old are you?"

Splendid was taken by surprise and replied, "Well sir, I'm twenty five."

Splendid heard the rat say, "My ass." While the hound looked at Splendid from top to bottom.

"If you say so, just be careful, not all _thieves_ are as stupid as this one." The hound said as he nudged Remy forward.

Splendid wasn't sure what the officer meant but Splendid shrugged it off and kept on walking.

Three hours later Splendid was annoyed.

"If I flew around this city I would find it easy but no! I have to walk." Splendid mumbled to himself. "Then again, at least I get to see the city while I _walk_ around."

Splendid was now in the worst area of the the entire city. Trash everywhere, animals looking at him like prey, and the occasional gun shot. Splendid looked around with a big smile oblivious to the fact that he stood out in this neighborhood with his neck tie and collar. After thirty minutes into that area and out Splendid finally found a hotel.

It was located almost in the outer parts of the city away from all the skyscrapers and busy crowds. Splendid looked at the first hotel and saw that it was named 'Hotel Almond'. The hotel was huge compared to the small hotels Happy Tree Town had, it was at least ten stories with countless windows on its side.

Splendid wanted something less intimidating so he kept on walking. He saw another by the name 'Paradise Regained' and Splendid thought it was rather dull. A huge building of at least seven stories and the building was painted a dull pink color.

"I really doubt that this city needs that many huge hotels." Splendid mumbled in disapproval and partly because he wasn't finding a hotel he liked. After walking by another three hotels, Splendid finally found the one he liked.

It was called 'Pastery' and Splendid liked the name of it. The building itself was a four floors and painted a soft beige color and it's design was a circular form. Splendid walked into the lobby of the hotel and saw it was elegant yet simple. Three sofas in the lobby, a small chandelier hanging above and white titled flooring to accompany it.

Splendid smiled and decided he would check into the hotel. Splendid made his way to the receptionist and smiled to her. The receptionist at the time was a pink poodle who was smitten by Splendid. Before he came she had been working on her nails and was bored of all the paper work. When Splendid came up with his big smile she couldn't help but stare.

"I'd like to check in, please."

The pink poodle nodded and said, "Your name and last name please and identification also please."

Splendid opened his briefcase to look for his I.D but he only found his old I.D instead and started panicking. How was he going to check into any hotel for that matter if he hadn't brought his I.D and he sure didn't feel like flying back home to look for it.

The pink poodle saw Splendid's distressed face and smiled, "You know I could _say_ you brought your I.D and just let you check in."

Splendid sighed in relief and smiled, "Thank you Miss…"

"Bridgett! Thanks to meet you…" she looked down at what Splendid had filled out on the sign in sheet. "Splendid?" she asked and looked at Splendid.

Splendid smiled, "Yup. That's my name."

"Huh. I've never heard that name. Where you from?" the pink poodle said as she leaned in closer to Splendid. Splendid feeling rather uncomfortable at that gesture stepped back and replied, "From… Grain's Town."

The pink poodle frowned, "Huh? I've never heard of it."

"It's not on the map. It's a small town." Splendid said quickly hoping the poodle would get the idea and give him the keys to his room.

"Oh. Well here's your key and how long will you be staying?" the pink poodle said with a slight smile.

Splendid was starting to get annoyed at the female poodle. "A month or so." Splendid said as he reached over for the key. The key had the number's 216 on it and Splendid headed for the elevator quickly.

"Don't you want some assistance with your luggage?" Bridgett called out.

"No no! It's fine." Splendid pressed more than once for the elevator to open.

Bridgett frowned. _Why were all the cute guys so hard to pick up?_

The elevator finally opened revealing a pigeon wearing a red uniform and white gloves.

"What floor, sir?" the pigeon said politely.

"Uh… my room's 216… what floor is that on?"

"The second. Alright then the second floor it is!" the pigeon said as he pulled the lever, but Splendid didn't pay attention, he just wanted to get to his room and go over his papers for the class.

"Did you meet our lovely receptionist?" the pigeon asked with a slight smile.

"Oh, the poodle? Yeah her names… Brandy?" Splendid said not paying much attention to what the pigeon said.

"Well Bridgett, and yeah her. You ought to be careful cause she likes hitting on all the guys around here." The pigeon said with a shake of his head. Splendid stared at the top of the elevator door watching as the number changed from 1 to 2.

"Okay thank you!" Splendid said as he rushed out of the door with his luggage. The pigeon merely stared and shrugged.

Splendid made it to his room and opened the door with his key. The room ahead of him was casual with a small kitchen consisting of a stove, refrigerator, and small sink. The carpet was a soft beige color much like the outside color of the hotel. The living room was small with two red sofas and a small T.V and a balcony that overlooked the city. In the middle of the living room there was a small coffee table with a elegant table clothe on it.

In the living room there was a door leading to the bedroom. There was one bed with two pillows and a maroon bedsheet with a lamppost right next to it and another T.V opposite of the bed. There was a door in the bedroom and that lead to the bathroom. The bathroom had a tub, a sink and a toilet. The entire bathroom was white with one single white towel neatly folded on top of the toilet. Much to Splendid's disgust he picked up the white towel and placed it in the cabinet found in front of the toilet.

Splendid unpacked which took him a few minutes considering the fact that he only bought five red masks and three ties. After unpacking Splendid headed for the living room and sat down on the sofas with his suitcase. Splendid placed the suitcase on the coffee table and opened it. He looked at all the papers he carried. He re-read the paper from DSH and noticed the part that said he needed to fill out the second form. He took out the envelope and took out the second form. Splendid read the form and saw it was more of a questionnaire than anything else. He took out his pen and began filling out the form. The first question caught Splendid off guard.

Have you ever killed anyone intentionally?

Splendid thought for a moment and shook his head and wrote: _No, of course not, there's always a solution for everything._

Have you ever misused your powers?

Splendid thought for a moment. He thought about the time he had made time go backwards in order to save his bread. Splendid wrote_: I only use my powers for the good of others and myself._

3. How many times a week do you go out and patrol your city/town?

Splendid twirled his pencil in his hand as he thought about the question. He had never done that before, but he wrote: _Whenever I feel the need to. There is no number to set the limits of how many times a week I must patrol my town._

Do you have a sidekick?

Splendid thought for a moment and shook his head. _No._

Do you associate yourself with other super heroes?

Splendid tapped his pencil against his head. _Occasionally._

How many times have you saved your town/city from a life threatening situation?

_Many times._

How much do you help in their daily lives?

_Not much because the citizens in my town are careful and know how to take care of themselves, therefore I am not needed much in their lives._

Do you have a job apart from your occupation as a super hero?

_Yes, I am the journalist in my town._

Has anyone ever come close to finding out your secret identity?

Splendid looked up from his paper and thought about the time The Mole had been close but he had never let the situation get out of hand. _No, not at all._

Do you know you weakness?

Splendid didn't need to pause for that he quickly wrote: _Yes_.

Splendid turned the paper over but that was it, there was nothing else to answer. Splendid looked at his watch and saw it was eight. He decided he would turn in early. He put away his papers into his suitcase and took it with him into the bedroom.

For the next couple of days Splendid spent his time inside the hotel working on his usual things such as knitting, sewing, crocheting, and cooking. He had quickly left the hotel to buy some groceries and bought enough to last him a couple of weeks. Splendid worked on his recipes and made some adjustments to some of them. Then the day before the first day at the DSH, Splendid made sure he had everything in place and everything he needed.

"Well tomorrow's the first day. I just hope I don't oversleep, or that I can even find the correct room." Splendid went to sleep with those worries.

Splendid woke up the next morning at five, took a shower and made sure he looked good. He combed his fur, and brushed his teeth an extra two minutes. He made sure that his red mask was on correctly and that it didn't have a single thread sticking out. He double checked to see if he had all his materials ready and left around five thirty with his suitcase.

The receptionist at the time was a bat. He only heard Splendid walk out and kept on looking at nothing.

"Early riser aren't we now?" the bat said.

Splendid almost screamed in shock but he kept his composure. "Yes indeed, nothing better than taking an early morning stroll." Splendid said as he walked out the hotel.

The bat kept staring at nothing and mumbled, "Heh, daylight animals are so weird."

Splendid finally decided to fly for the first time in days and he felt good to finally be able to feel the wind in his face. Splendid flew even farther away from the outer area of the city until he was in the outskirts in the city. Then he found a huge boulder the size of his hotel. Splendid landed next to it and nodded. _Yup. This is the place._ Splendid thought. He landed near the boulder and walked towards it. He knocked on the boulder but nothing happened. Splendid decided to knock harder and this time he heard a slight hollow noise. Splendid smiled, this was definitely the place. He flew to the opposite side of the boulder and found a small opening in the boulder. Splendid knocked on the area above the opening and was greeted by a feminine voice.

"Hello. Name and proctor please." The female voice stated rather than asked.

"Splendid is my name and my proctor is Hamsterville."

There was a slight silence before the opening opened even more to reveal a female iguana. She held a laptop and seemed to be reading something. "Okay, _Slendid,_ you're here for the renewal of your license and registration?" the iguana asked and then typed something. Before Splendid could correct her she said, "Your room number is 29, you're the first student to arrive today. Congratulations." She said flatly as she continued to type. Splendid walked down the stony steps and the female iguana sat down on the steps and continued typing, and waiting for anyone else that would show up.

Splendid walked down the steps and at last came to the end of the steps and to the first hallway. It was gray with gray doors, with the fluorescent lights lighting the hallways. Splendid continued walking and looked for room 29. At the end of the hall Splendid made a right to another hallway and kept on walking. He finally came to room 28 before the the second hallway ended. Splendid sighed as he made a right to continue to the other hallway. Room 29 was the first door in the hallway and he knocked gently. Splendid stood their with his suitcase waiting for the door to open, but nothing happened. Splendid turned the knob and the door clicked open. He walked in and saw that the room was brightly lit with fluorescent lights and there were five rows of desks, and six separate desks in each row. In the front of the room there was a huge black desk with a white board behind it and a projector on the desk. Splendid walked in and sat down at the table in the first row on the far left. He sat down and opened his suitcase.

"Well well! I got my first student of the day! How are you boy? You sure you're in the right class?"

Splendid looked up to see who the old raspy voice belonged to. It was what Splendid would describe as an 'ancient' and mean looking hamster. She was brown with some white splotches and her cheeks sagged with every movement. She walked with a cane and sat down at her desk. She moved the bottom part of her mouth from side to side as she looked at Splendid.

"You look very familiar boy. Are you sure your in the right class?" the old hamster asked again.

Splendid nodded not sure what to make out of the old hamster's question.

"Boy," the elderly hamster started, "your in the wrong class! Look at ya! You sure you ain't a newbie?"

Splendid shook his head, "No ma'am. I'm here to renew my license." The elderly hamster got up and walked over to Splendid.

"You saying I don't know a kid when I see one?" the elderly hamster said as she poked Splendid in the cheek.

"Yes ma'am. No! I mean no!" Splendid wasn't sure how to answer the question. The elderly hamster tilted her head to a side and smiled, "Well lookey here! Ha! You wearing a red mask. Hmph I remember when we super heroes wore 'em." The elderly hamster said as she smiled.

"Okay boy! What's your name!" the hamster snapped.

Splendid looked wide eyed at the hamster and said, "Splendid. Splendid the flying squirrel."

The hamster gave Splendid a nasty stare before she broke into laughter and grabbed Splendid by the cheeks and pinched them.

"Ah, Splendid my boy! No wonder you looked so familiar! You sure have… well Splendid!" the elderly hamster squealed in joy as she continued to pinch Splendid's cheek.

Splendid finally knew how it was. It was Mrs. Hamsterville. Splendid remembered that back then she still looked 'ancient' but he didn't think she would still be alive. When it had said Hamsterville he had guessed it would have been Mrs. Hamsterville's younger sister, although she wasn't that young but younger than her older sister. Mrs. Hamsterville's sister had taught the class in the last two weeks of school before Splendid received his license so Splendid had assumed it was _that _Hamsterville.

"Ah! Splendid your as adorable as you were back then! Now tell me are you married? Children? Come on! Tell dear Mrs. Hamsterville!"

Splendid blushed but before he could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Yo! Lady is this Hamsterville's class?"

Splendid sighed from relief, because for now Mrs. Hamsterville would leave him alone.

"It's Mrs. Hamsterville boy! Not Lady or Hamsterville!" Mrs. Hamsterville growled. The person that had knocked was a white bear with a black mo hawk. He wore a leather jacket with spikes decorating the shoulder pads and collar. He wore black boots and a chain as a belt.

He took a seat in the very back of the class and put his head down.

Mrs. Hamsterville left Splendid alone and redirected her attention to the bear. "You! What's your name?"

The white bear with the black mo hawk looked up and grinned, "My alias or real name?"

"Both."

The white bear looked to his left smiled and looked at Mrs. Hamsterville, "Brizzly and the alias is Chainlink."

Mrs. Hamsterville sneered, "Eh, each year the names just don't make sense."

Then at that instant three more students walked in.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Mrs. Hamsterville's raspy voice screeched.

Splendid looked at his new peers and sighed. _Today's going to be long day._

_Will Mrs. Hamsterville make Splendid feel even more uncomfortable?_

_Will Splendid get his license renewed?_

_Will mo hawk bear cause Splendid any trouble?_

_Will I stop asking questions?_

_Find out next time on_

_License and Registration_

_Inspired by my sister's never ending talking.  
_

**Thanks guys for the feed back and reviews I seriously like that! Also thanks for the grammar correction BipolarBrokenBaseballsBats!  
**

**Also the moment between Splendid and the teacher was a situation I was caught in once by my old teacher. I hadn't seen her in like six years. I walk into the class and at first her reaction was the same and almost the same dialogue only difference was that I had actually walked into the wrong class. Worst of all half the class was already present so they over heard most of the question my old teacher had said. True story.  
**


	4. Too Many Questions

Too Many Questions

Splendid looked around at his new peers. Some looked intimidating, others stylish and some just plain weird. The class was almost full when suddenly someone tapped Splendid on the shoulder. Splendid looked up and saw a female squirrel. The first thing that came to Splendid's mind was that she looked like a big Valentine's card.

She was obviously a female since she was a bright shade of pink, her tummy was red and she had a curl of hair coming down to her forehead. She wore a red bow on her left ear and had a silver necklace around her neck. Her tail was the same shade has most of her body except that the tip of her tail was red.

"Is anyone sitting next to you?" the pink squirrel asked. Splendid looked at the seat next to him and shook his head with that the pink squirrel proceeded to sit down next to Splendid.

"Hello, my name is Rose, what's your name?"

Splendid rolled his eyes at how predictable her name was and said, "Splendid, nice to meet you, Rose."

Rose gushed at Splendid's comment even though it was something usual for someone to say. "Really! Oh, but my alias is Overlong. What's your alias?" Rose asked as she fiddled with her fingers.

Splendid shrugged his shoulder and said, "I don't have one."

Rose stared at Splendid as if he had just said that he was actually a villain, Splendid on the other hand just wanted class to end so he could get away from this annoying girl.

"Which city do you…" Rose was cut off by Mrs. Hamsterville's raspy voice as Mrs. Hamsterville made her way up to the front of the class.

"Okay, some of you may have had me before, either way my rules are simple. No talking, follow all my rules, and be prompt and on time. That's all you have to do." Mrs. Hamsterville looked around at her class and sneered as she saw someone raise their hand.

"What is it boy?"

The boy that had raised his hand was a cat who wore a monocle and some rubber gloves. "You said to follow your rules when you haven't told us your rules."

Mrs. Hamsterville smirked, "Why do I have to tell you all of my rules right now, when either way you won't remember them!"

The cat smiled, "Well actually one of my abilities are…"

"Blah, blah, blah! Did I ask about your abilities? Did I?" Mrs. Hamsterville mocked as she opened and closed her hand in a rude manner.

The cat was obviously taken back at this and just stayed quiet.

"Now… any more questions?" Mrs. Hamsterville mocked obviously waiting to shoot down anyone who dared ask another question. "Okay, now, pass up the letter you received from the DSH, the questionnaire, and the second part of the questionnaire. Come on pass it up."

Splendid looked at Rose or Overlong, not that he really cared, and saw that she had three sheets of paper ready on her desk. Splendid quickly opened his brief case and reached in for the envelope that held the papers for the class, he pulled out two pieces of paper, then when Splendid reached into the envelope he found the third sheet of paper. He took out the third sheet of paper and looked over it quickly. Splendid gulped and raised his hand.

The room went dead silent as they all stared as Splendid held his hand in the air. Mrs. Hamsterville had a malevolent look in her eye but when she saw it was Splendid who was raising his hand she smiled but the look in her eyes stayed.

"Yes, Splendid?"

Splendid took a deep breath and asked his question, "May I go to the bathroom?"

Mrs. Hamsterville obviously clenched her jaw but she nodded," Okay, the bathrooms on the other side of this building, you have five minutes to make it there and back, got it?"

From the corner of his eye, Splendid saw the same cat with the monocle raise his hand.

"What?!" Mrs. Hamsterville barked.

"How do you expect, someone to make it across the building in five minutes if some of us don't even have super speed or the ability to fly, such as myself."

Mrs. Hamsterville's jaw clenched even tighter and she looked at the cat, "Who do you think you are telling me how to run things? One of my rules is respect the teacher! Happy? 'Cause that's your first rule!"

"But you haven't…"

"Like I said! I'll tell you later on in this month! Now shut up!" Mrs. Hamsterville screeched. The cat slumped in his chair and cleaned his monocle.

Splendid felt and heard the room go even quieter, if that was possible, but with his super hearing he heard 'stupid kid' from what he thought sounded like Chainlink's voice.

"Don't push your luck Splendid. Now you remember where the bathroom is. You have five minutes. Now go, before I give you three minutes." Mrs. Hamsterville said every word dripping with acid.

Splendid stood up and walked towards the door while everyone stared at Splendid. Splendid felt uncomfortable with all eyes turned on him but the moment he stepped out the door he flew as quickly as he could to the bathroom. The bathroom was located on the other side of the underground building, but with Splendid's speed he made it there in less than a minute.

Splendid flew into the bathroom and into a stall. He sat down, took out the piece of paper and his fountain pen, Splendid read the paper over once and began filling it out.

Do you use your position as a super hero to do other things you normally wouldn't be able to do as a civilian?

_ No._

Do you use your powers in order to get back at other for petty matters?

_ No._

Are viewed as an icon in your city/town?

_ No._

Are you married?

Splendid groaned at the stupidity of the question and wrote no.

If you answered yes, does your spouse know your position as a super hero?

Splendid narrowed his eyes at the paper and continued on.

Are you seeing someone, answer if you are not married?

Splendid tilted his head to one side and felt as though he were being interviewed for some love show. _No._

For the next minute Splendid answered more question's that had nothing to do with his position as a superhero.

_Please turn this paper in with the other two papers. _Splendid rolled his eyes at the last sentence found at the bottom of the paper. Splendid rushed out of the stall and flew quickly back to his classroom. The class was still quiet and Splendid walked in looking at the class as they all stared at him until he reached his seat.

"Splendid give me your papers, now." Mrs. Hamsterville practically growled to Splendid, but Splendid didn't notice the aggression in her voice and merely handed her the papers with a smile.

Mrs. Hamsterville stacked the papers together in a stack and grabbing another stack of papers she mumbled something. "Splendid come over here. I need your help."

Splendid got up from his seat and headed over towards Mrs. Hamsterville's desk. "I need you to pass out one booklet per person and I assume they all have a pencil, if they don't, its not my problem."

Splendid took the entire stack of booklets and began passing them out. First to his side, and then to the other side. When he came to Chainlink, the rebel, he heard the side remark of 'teacher's pet' whispered to the fellow next to him. Splendid heard but it didn't really matter to him.

Splendid walked back to his seat only to notice that he hadn't passed one out to himself. He walked up to Mrs. Hamsterville's desk and grabbed a copy for himself, Mrs. Hamsterville merely stared sternly at him, but Splendid took no notice has he flipped through the booklet.

"If your smart you would have already started, you should be done answering the question's by the end of the day. If you don't finish then, you're screwed." Mrs. Hamsterville said as she slumped in her chair and closed her eyes.

Splendid took out a pencil and read the directions, _Answer all the following questions in full complete sentences._

The directions were pretty simple, but to Splendid the directions were _too_ simple. So simple he wasn't sure how to answer them. After ten minutes staring at the paper in worrying, Splendid picked up his pencil and read the first question.

_A giant snowball is heading towards your city, it is three miles away your from your city/town, how do you handle the situation?_

Splendid thought the situation sounded familiar but either way he answered it as best as he could.

_If I only have a few minutes then I would grab the nearest vehicle, smash it into the ground, and use my heat vision to heat it up causing an explosion. Then when the big snowball finally comes into contact with the burning vehicle it will melt. A gas truck would be much more efficient._

Splendid reread his response and smiled in satisfaction. He moved on to the next question.

_Many of the citizen's homes are on fire. How do you handle the situation?_

Splendid rolled his eyes at the simplicity of the question. _I don't handle the situation. The town has its own firefighters to handle the situation, therefore they are already at the scene and don't need my assistance._

Splendid felt like he was outsmarting the system and kept on answering the following questions in the same manner.

When it was ten minutes before the first class officially ended, Mrs. Hamsterville snorted and woke up. She looked around her classroom and saw that half of the heads in the class were still looking down at their tests and still writing. "In ten minutes you better get up and get out of my classroom. Leave your papers on your desks, I will go to your desk and read them individually, so be prepared to be criticized tomorrow."

Splendid was done five minutes before class was over so he just sat there starting at nothing in particular, that is until Rose finished and stared at him. Splendid got the strange feeling of being watched and turned around and looked at Rose who smiled at him. Splendid gave here a quizzical look and looked away. When it was finally four o' clock exactly, everyone got up fearing that Mrs. Hamsterville would make a rude remark if they stayed any longer.

Splendid was asked multiple questions by Rose the second they were both outside of the classroom.

"What are your abilities, Splendid? Do you have immortality? Did you obtain your powers through some freak accident or one day did you just wake up with your powers one day?"

Splendid groaned mentally, then that's when he saw the strange looking rabbit. Not that the rabbit was dressed strange or looked strange, he just gave off a weird feeling of _strange._

It was an orange rabbit, he wore a black suit, with shiny leather shoes, a black fedora and sunglasses, even tough they were underground and the only light visible was from the fluorescent lights. He walked with an air of authority and power, yet he seemed to serious for those matters. Like Splendid had thought, strange.

When the rabbit was almost by Splendid's side, he took off his sunglasses and gave Splendid a look from toe to head and smiled ever so slightly. Splendid wasn't sure what to make out of it but he knew something wasn't _normal_.

The orange rabbit placed his sunglasses back on his eyes and kept on walking, he never turned or took off his sunglasses to anyone else.

Rose on the other hand, never noticed the orange rabbit and kept talking aimlessly to Splendid, who had stopped listening to her after she asked if he liked walnuts.

When they reached the entrance of the building which was also used as an exit, Splendid was shocked to see that the sky was already turning a shade of orange, but once again his thoughts were interrupted by Rose.

"Which hotel are you staying in? Imagine we were staying in the same hotel!" Rose gushed.

Splendid nodded to Rose and flew off to his hotel.

Rose stared and pouted, "Humph! He didn't even say 'bye'!

Splendid flew at a steady pace, and thought about the orange rabbit and the weird look he had given Splendid.

"He-e-e-e-e-e-y!"

Splendid's eye widened in surprise at the sound of voice.

"Sorry about that kid! Didn't know you were thinking about something, yeah I get carried away with my thoughts too." Splendid's companion was a ferret. He had a white mask on, a black jumpsuit and white gloves and boots.

"The names, Jimmy, but my alias is Sniper. Nice to meet you…?"

"Splendid."

Jimmy cocked his head to one side. "Really? Well that's just splendid!"

Jimmy snickered at his own joke, while Splendid shook his head. He had gotten a lot of those jokes back in his high school.

Splendid finally got to the hotel and to his luck Bridgett was no where in sight not that he had noticed her flirtatious attempts last time. Splendid went straight to his room and began cooking something. Cooking always helped Splendid when he had something on his mind. Splendid decided to bake muffins but to his dismay he didn't have anything special to add to his muffins, such as walnuts, pecans, pistachios, none of the things Splendid liked. In the end, Splendid ended up making them out of chocolate chip.

Splendid took his tray of muffins and sat down on the couch located in the living room. He took a bite out of his muffin before he turned on the television; Splendid flipped through the channels until one got his attention.

It was a news flash, and Lumpy, of all people, was being interviewed. Lumpy had his usual crossed eyes but he also had bloody cuts on his face.

"Well I was driving when all of a sudden Cuddles jumped out of no where and then I hit a tree. Then the tree fell on Mr. Sullivan. And that's how it all happened."

The camera then quickly cut to a female raccoon who was sitting down at a desk. "As you have it the millionaire, Alec Sullivan was killed today by a falling tree. We'll see you tomorrow at six p.m. I'm Julie Racniss, and good night Almond Ville."

Splendid turned off the television with a smile knowing his town was faring well without him.

**Ta-da!**

**And deadliving, you have no idea whats in store for Splendid with all these annoying girls and heroes of his level! Hopefully by the next chapter I can finally get into detail with everything, from the other super heroes, and other things I have to go over, but more importantly how Splendid's going to pass this class. And thanks for reviewing!  
**


	5. Time to be Mean Somewhat Mean

Splendid sighed, another day at this school. Rose was talking away as Splendid nodded at every word she said. While Rose chattered on Splendid began to wonder what _was _Rose's power. Was it to annoy people into surrendering? To never run out of things to say? Those were the only two things Splendid could come up with and they seemed to make the most sense.

"So then once my mom told me I was wearing my bow on the wrong ear! Imagine if she hadn't told me! I would have walked around the entire day with the bow on the wrong ear! I'm so stupid!"

Splendid slowly turned his head to face Rose and asked, "So what are your powers?"

Rose's eyes widened and that promptly shut her up.

Splendid on the other hand wasn't sure why he got that absurd reaction but as long as Rose stayed quiet, he was happy.

Hamsterville walked into the class and snorted. Everyone instantly went quiet.

"I read your essay. And I was like what the fuck is this!"

Splendid flinched. He had been raised by his mother to be polite and proper and sure he'd heard some profanity from some fellow citizens… such as Lumpy but from an older lady? Older lady _was_ the key term though.

Then again Splendid sighed, who was he fooling? He wasn't shocked, Hamsterville had been building up to this for the past couple of days, it was a miracle she didn't lead a trail of cuss words.

Hamsterville snorted again before sitting down and turning her chair the other way.

"Some of the freaking essays didn't even have names!" Hamsterville yelled.

Splendid tried to recall whether he had written his name on the essay. He was sure he had done so but he couldn't recall if he had. Splendid mentally slapped himself for not being able to remember.

"Some of them had stupid answers! Stupid doesn't even cover it! Some of you had answers that made me think if you were even sane!" Hamsterville stopped for a brief moment to take a breather and then continued, "How the hell does a human sacrifice make things better!"

Splendid tried hard not to laugh, but then his face went pale. He turned around and looked at his peer, who in the world was capable of a human sacrifice in his class?

Chain Link? He would probably run away from the situation. Rose, she would probably try to fix the situation by talking the person out of it.

Splendid narrowed it down to Sacrament. The black and white wolf with a white face that resembled a skull. Splendid wasn't sure if it was him but then again it could be Rose. Or maybe Splendid was being to judgemental.

"Whatever. Today you will take Rude 101! Not with me obviously," Hamsterville said with a snort, "But with the Lady Edur, so be nice! If you get what I mean!"

Hamsterville walked out of the class and at the same moment a female squirrel entered the room, she was a bright yellow. Splendid's eyes began to burn from how bright yellow this female squirrel was and wondered if it was even natural.

"Hello I'm Lady Edur. Now I'm going to teach you guys how to be rude to the appropriate people and the correct rude ways. Starting with you!"

Lady Edur was pointing at Rose and Rose eagerly stood up.

"Hi! I'm Overlong!"

"I don't care you whore!"

Rose was obviously taken aback from this comment and stayed quiet.

Lady Edur laughed and snorted, "That's one example on how to be rude, kids!" Lady Edur motioned to Rose to keep talking so Rose nodded.

"How was your day?"

"What do you care you hooker! Now go give some guy a blowjob!"

Rose clenched her mouth and continued, "That's nice to hear. Do you have any plans this week?"

Lady Edur rolled her eyes, "It ain't none of your filthy business you baby making machine!"

Rose narrowed her eyes at Lady Edur, "You should know, that belly sure is a sign of your machinery."

Lady Edur sneered, "Ay, at least I work unlike you!"

"You think you work but you're actually just a warm up for the boys."

"Shut it girls!"

All eyes turned to a Grey Skunk with a piercing on his lip.

"This is Rude 101, not smack talk. Got it Edur?"

Lady Edur smiled and nodded, Rose sat down obviously angry at the yellow squirrel.

"I'm E.X and I'll be the actual teacher around here. Okay this lesson is basically about how to be rude to the appropiate people such as villians, annoying reporters and your evil twin. If you have an evil twin this will really come in handy."

Chainlink snorted and Splendid knew it was him, he was the only one who snorted in class.

"Why, some of us heroes don't even talk to citizens."

"Do I give a shit!" Lady Edur barked back.

"I'm just sayin." Chainlink said as he slumped into his chair.

"So anyway", E.X said as he continued, "As I was saying… in several situations you will need to asert yourself to be a threat to to enemies."

"Like what?" Splendid looked behind him and saw that Chainlink had asked the question

"Shut the fuck up!" Lady Edur shouted. Splendid groaned and wanted so much to cover his ears. Her voice was so shrill he could have sworn that she could break glass with it.

"You might want to listen to what I say, seriously." E.X said from the back.

"Or what?" He snorted back. "You don't wanna know." Was all E.X replied.

"Fine, whatever." Was Chainlink's final answer.

Lady Edur looked at E.X and gave him a sinister smile while he just rolled his eyes. "Now being rude is not rude in a verbal way such as me and uh….what's your name? "Rosey." Rose said in a somewhat meek voice.

Splendid was astounded! Never in the the time that he had been here had he heard Rose speak so little, and so softly! Splendid at that instant knew that something would go horribly wrong. "Now stand up and face ." Lady Edur said in a demanding shifted unconfortly in her chair but after a minute of slience she stood._ No Rose don't do it!_ Splendid thought to himself, but it was too late Rose was already eyeing Lady Edur. Despite everything Splendid knew that she was trying her best to look brave when she obviously wasn't. But this day got even better when Lady Edur called Splendid's name. Well…. Sort of.

"You! Blue squirrel with the cheap red mask, get over here!" She ordered.

A few laughs entered the room. Splendid felt a bit ashamed when Lady Edur called his mask "cheap". He looked around the room and saw that everyone was dressed in amazing outfits that made them look cool like something out of a Michael Jackson concert or rock stars or singers that made them look quite flamboyant ,and he guessed that most of them were quiet expensive. But never the less he responded to her command. Refusing to stand up he answered her as politely as possibe the same way his mother had taught him to address women.

"Yes mam?" He said.

Lady Edur smiled and pinched his cheeks. "Your cute so I want you stand over there in the back. With E.X okay?"

Splendid did as he was told and and went to go stand next to the absent minded E.X.

"Okay, what I'm gona do is point at each you and say one word that comes to mind okay?"

Lady Edur looked at the mouse in the far left and began her insults, "Ugly, whore, gay, fag, stupid, stupid, stupid, gaaaay, hog, seriously I mean HOG, bitchy, dumb…"

Splendid stared wide eyed at the rude remarks Lady Edur said as she continued her critizing. Once she was done half the class stared with furious eyes and the rest with distraught eyes.

Lady Edur smiled and looked at Splendid, "Now you! Do the same thing to every person you see! And don't hold back! Understood! And yes this counts for your grade thing."

Splendid gulped, he had no idea how he would this through but he would have to try.

Splendid took a breath, he looked at the mouse who was on the verge of tears, "You are, different, unique-"

"The fuck is this!" Lady Edur yelled.

"Hey! No one yells at Splendid!" Rose shrieked as she stood up.

Lady Edur gave her the evil eye and growled, "And who said I couldn't, your mom?"

Rose pouted, "I guess you never had a mom, 'cause your just like a male pig."

"Kid, that didn't make sense at all."

Rose looked at everyone around her and let out a deep breath, "I can tell you dye your fur you hooker."

Lady Edur turned her head slowly towards Rose and sneered, "How would you know? It is cause you also dye your fur you cheap Valentine's card? Hmmm?"

Splendid was almost caught in the middle of this, so he slowly crept back towards the desk of Hamsterville.

"Gosh! Is this the only thing women know what to do? Fight?"

Splendid looked up to see E.X slouching near him looking at the fight in a bored manner.

Splendid looked carefully at E.X and taking a deep breath said "Shouldn't we try to solve the sitution in a peaceful manner?" Splendid remarked.

"Nah, we should stay out of this or things are gonna get worse." E.X said.

"But…. Nevermind" Splendid finished.

Mean while the fight between Lady Edur and Rose began to woresen and there seemed to be a 90% chance that the fight might get phyisal.

"Why are you trying to help some guy who doesn't even like you all!" Lady Edur yelled to Rose.

"You take that back!" Rose screamed at her face. Splendid felt a tinge of guilt form in his stomach. He felt that it wasn't right that Rose should wast her efforts on some who didn't like her at all so he decided to solve the sitution in a act of non violence. He reluctatly raised his hand in the air.

"Lady Edur, he began, are you certain that this is the correct maneuvr to do this lesson because I strongly disagree that this is the right way to-" "Do I give a shit about what you think!" Lady Edur yelled to Splendid.

"Stop talking to him like that!" Rose said jumping the conversation. Lady Edur stared striaght into Rose's eyes and slapped her smak across the face. "Did I say you could talk bitch!" Lady Edur shrill voice rang through the classroom.

Splendid gulped he decided this had gone far enough. Splendid was about to open his mouth when E.X placed his palm over Splendid's face.

"Dude, don't even try to do anything." E.X said with a dull voice. Splendid sighed, this was going to be an easy situation to get out of.

"Don't duuuuuude. I can read every movement your gona make before you know your gona make 'em. You get? Soooo, yeah. This is good for the pink girl don't worry!"

Splendid gave the grey skunk a disbelieving look and shrugged

"Rosey, rosey, she soooo pretty! So pretty that she sold her body to prostitution!"

E.X smiled and laughed. Splendid looked up at him and gave him a funny look.

Rose threw herself at Lady Edur. Lady Edur gave a squeak as Rose landed on top of her.

Rose grabbed Lady Edur's ear and began pulling with a huge force of ferocity.

"What the hell!" Lady Edur's said as she snarled at Rose.

E.X frowned. "That's weird, I didn't see this coming."

Splendid looked at the amazing fight, "Shouldn't you do something?"

E.X snorted and picked at his piercings, "Naaaaah. I'm actually looking foreward to some girl, girl fighting. Besides, Lady Edur's looking foreward to some fighting."

"That's expected but…why?" Splendid asked E.X.

"Its just the way she is." E.X said.

"Oh that makes sense…." Splendid said finishing the conversation although he wasn't sure how that explained anything at all.

Meanwhile the "argurement" between Lady Edur and Rose offically turned into a fist fight. Lady Edur threw Rose onto the floor while Splendid and E.X were having a conversation with each other. Lady Edur grabbed a desk from a student and threw it at Rose. Rose with a bloody nose and some broken teeth grabbed a handful of pencils and threw it at Lady Edur. Unfortunately Lady Edur was standing in front of several students and dodged the fiery pencils of death only to puncture the tender, soft skin of the students who screamed in pain. The death-pencil hit Jimmy right under the eye making him scream in pain. Jimmy, who wasn't very bright accused Chainlink of throwing the pencil threw a weapon at him, scaring him for life: a paper airplane. Chainlink, full of rage and confusion grabbed the cat with the monocle and threw him out the window, apparently leading to the gym with molten hot lava for a floor. The cat fell into the lava and was burned alive. Yay! But despite the cat's demise the cat's spirit that nobody really cares about lives on in our hearts forever. THE END.

"Daniella, what the hell are you doing!" Gabriela said while walking into the living room.

"Gaby,uhhh… its not what it looks like!" Daniella cried.

"Your typing into my computer, on my story!" Gabriela yelled.

"I did it out of love!" Daniella cried. "Whatever, just get back to the story." Gabriela said to her younger sister. "Got it!" Daniella said starting to type.

So anyway after what Chainlink did to umm…whatever his name was, the classroom erupted into total chaos as students jumped out of their desks to either defend themselves or to fight with other classmates. Splendid, to defend him turned over his desk and hid behind it in order to prevent any more injuries or possibly any deaths. If it wasn't for him disobeying Lady Edur,Rose wouldn't have tried to make an effort to stand up for Splendid and so on until the faithful moment that Chainlink threw him out the window and making him land into the hot lava thus ending his life. Splendid sat on the floor, hurled in a deep depression thinking about the cat's friends and family and what they were going to do without him until a loud bang interrupted his sad thoughts. He turned his head around to see the cat but his appearance had changed drastically. His monocle had melted off his face and most of his costume had burned off and he was completely covered in lava. And the doorknob where his hand was on was starting to melt.

"How the hell are you still alive!" Chainlink screamed in utter confusion. "I have the power of super absorbency which mean I can absorb any type of liquid no matter how dangerous it is!" The cat said.

"Aw sh-" Before he could say any more Chainlink was pinned to the floor with the cat holding down both his arms. "Now, feel the burn!" The cat yelled as his hands began to glow red hot and Chainlink began to scream with agony. The cat's hands let go of his arms and it revealed two burnt and severed arms. "Not so strong without you're arms now are you!" He shouted. "Rahhhhhh!" Chainlink yelled as he ran toward the cat. The was cat completely unprepared and Chainlink bit him until blood began to gush from his arm. The cat was able to shake him off but Chainlink a bit off a bit of his arm.

"Hah!Gottcha!" Chainlink said spitting pieces off skin out of his teeth. Chainlink's nerves in his severed arms began to connect to the nerves hanging out of his armless stumps until they connected. The arms began to pull to the stumps until they were completely attached again. Chainlink began to move his two arms at the same time and knew that his arms were functioning properly. Then he made his entire body turn into mettalic,sold,metal.

"How ya like me now huh!" He said as he ran toward the cat.

"Crap!" The Cat said. He made his hand glow red hot and forced it at the back of Chainlink's head. Chainlink was able to take it off and forced the cat's hand to his own chest until it burn though his chest. Chainlink then broke his arm and threw him around like a lasso and threw him at the wall until he was fully unconious. Blood began to pour from his wound.

Meanwhile Rose was fighting her own fight. Her ear was torn and one of her eyes were swollen shut, meaning that she didn't have a full view of what was going on, much to her disadvantage. Lady Edur on the other hand had the advantage since Rose couldn't see her completely and knew that the key to winning was that she had to attack Rose at the spot where she was vulnerable. Lady Edur, in order to win the fight had to use Rose's powers against herself. Now she new exactly how to do that. Her train of thought was interrupted when Rose lunged herself toward Lady Edur. Luckily, Lady Edur dodged it and Rose's head went though the window. Lady Edur, out of quick thinking grabbed Rose's head and bashed Rose's head at the desk several time and grabbed a stapler and threw her at the wall and stapled her arm to the wall and touched her. As soon as Lady Edur touched her Rose felt a stinging pain throughout her body and screamed. But while she screamed she ripped her arm off the wall, leaving all the skin on her arm in one piece hanging on the wall.

"Lets see what you've got here Rose!" Lady Edur said as she made a small pink ball floating in the air, doing absolutely nothing. _Maybe you need to throw it at the target… _Lady Edur thought. She then hurled it at Rose but it went at a extremely slow speed.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Lady Edur screamed with outrage. Rose, finally getting over the pain made the same pink ball that Lady Edur made. Rose started to run to Lady Edur but Lady Edur tried to dodge it but Rose to was able hit Lady Edur with the ball. As soon as the ball hit Lady Edur a huge explosion happened and disintegrated everything around it. Rose, as she was being hurled though the air noticed a sharp shard of glass heading right towards Splendid.

"Splendid look out!" Rose screamed but Splendid couldn't hear her. The piece of glass pierced Splendid in the eye and his head went back for a second and Splendid screamed in pain when the lasers in his eye went berserk. Lasers were flying all over the classroom and sliced students to bits. Rose, though all the chaos saw a piece of the pink explosive fly in the air and Splendid's laser caught it and another even more destructive explosion was made. It destroyed the entire academy.

Splendid woke up surrounded by ash and rubble. He groaned as he got up to his feet. He noticed right away that he couldn't see though his left eye and it was throbbing from all the pain. He looked around to see if any one else was still alive and luckily some students were. Rose was lying on the floor but she was fully conscious and was staring in the sky. She noticed Splendid right away and got up from the floor and walked toward him. He then noticed that Chainlink and E.X were still as well.

"Splendid! Are you okay?" Rose said when she got to him.

"I guess so. My eye hurts but other then that I'm okay." Splendid said.

"Good, I was kinda worried….not that I care or anything." Rose said trying to be cool around Splendid. She was trying to make Splendid notice her since he never really did, so with a different attitude he would probably notice her better. _Its worth a shot._ Rose thought when she first decided to try it out.

"Oh okay." Splendid said blankly. He walked away and started a conversation with E.X. _Darn it!_ Rose thought. _Why didn't it work! He should' a noticed my saucy new attitude and at least said something! Guess I have to of some other stargety…_

"What the hell just happened here?" An anonymous voice yelled. Splendid looked around and saw Hamsterville standing at the pile of rubble and ash that was the classroom and building.

"YOU!" Hamsterville screamed full of fury.

"You were supposed to watch the class and make sure that Dolly didn't overdo it!" Hamsterville said clutching E.X's fur.

"Um ?"

"What!" Hamsterville said her left eye twitching constantly.

"Who's Dolly?" It turned out it was Splendid who asked the first question.

"Dolly's Lady Edur's real name Splendid." Hamersterville said.

"Oh…." Splendid said trying his best not to laugh while some of the other students started laughing.

"Now children. I'd like an explanation about how this explosion happened." Hamsterville said calmy.

"The fish exploded." E.X said randomly.

"Yeah that's what happened." Chainlink said, joining in with E.X.

"I gotta go somewhere." Splendid said flying away quickly.

"I wanna live!" Rose said, diving into a sewer.

And so stood there all alone at the site of what used to be the school.

"You all suck!" Were Hamesterville's last words.

Orginal HattFriend: **_Yeah okay this story is no longer my project since I'm too lazy redo this entire story, check my profile under Licence and Registration for the short story._**

Lazy other HattFriend who won't make her own account because she's scared for some reason: **_So from now on I'm taking over this project._**

Orginal HattFriend: My works will now be identified with a number at the end. Check out my other story called **The Fantastic Show **under Sonic The Hedgehog

Sibling: My name will not be revealed and for now I will be called Sibling until I think of an awesome nickname for myself or you can call me S or bubbles because it sounds cool and that way I'm like a secret agent.

Original HattFriend: She's over doing it, I know.

And so me and Hattfriend will be signing off for now.

And please review!

Please?


	6. Entering The Target Room

Whoo! Winter Break! Hey this is HattFriends little sis. My real name's Daniella but my codename will be Linkara for now but I'm thinking about Hiyouri, Ankara, or Percival. Hey can you guys do me a favor and pick which name I should use as a codename in your reviews? Oh and if your thinking about using one of my name in your stories for OCs or something then you'd better get my permission first and as payment for using one of my names you have to get one of my OCs in the story as well. Sorry if it may seem harsh but that's the way I am. Sorry that I haven't updated on License and Registration in soooooo long! I've been really busy on my own story and no it's not What to Do on Valentine's Day.

So yeah my sis has left FanFiction completely and has left all her unfinished stories to me as you read in the last chapter of License and Registration yeah I'm pretty upset about this because we were supposed to do this together and yeah… I guess I'm on my and everything. So if you wish to have HattFriend back the best idea would be to probably send a bunch of reviews. REVIEWS! So enough with me talking and onto the story! Oh and right now I'm listening to Please Mr. Postman by the Marvelettes and there's a Beatles version (really peppy, full of energy!) And a Carpenters version (really cute and sweet!) and- ENOUGH TALKING STORY NOW!

* * *

Ms. Hamsterville walked into the room with interesting deep red stains located on her shirt. In her hand was a crow bar with the same deep red stain as in her clothes. _No, not the crow bar again!_ Splendid thought frightened for his life._ This isn't good._ Chainlink thought nervously. _I hope Ms. Hamsterville isn't angry at me for the whole explosion thing. _Rose thought somberly at her desk. She noticed that everyone around her was sitting as far from her as far as possible from her desk. She was officially branded a superhero hazard by the students when they saw what she could do. Some were impressed by her newfound ability but the rest of the academy was scared silly. They feared that Rose would kill them all like last time if she ever got the slightest bit upset.

Some students would be honored with the title superhero hazard like Chainlink. Chainlink, after Rose got the title sulked the entire week until they went back to school. The title Superhero Hazard granted you total isolation and a reputation of being the most feared in the academy, something that Chainlink desired.

But Rose however, _didn't _want the title. She was friendly and she wasn't a thug or a psychopath which is pretty much why Rose didn't really like talking about her powers, much less use them. _What if she is? Oh no! Splendid! AAAHHH!_ Rose screamed in her mind.

_What I would give for that title… _Chainlink thought. _Hello? Whoaaa…. What's this echo thingy in my head? _Jimmy thought like a total retard._ Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3, whaz up Jimmy in the house! Wheeee! Rabbits! _Jimmy cocked his head towards a reddish rabbit in a black jumpsuit.

Jimmy started his uh….. romancing routine and started to lick the front of his teeth. He smiled at the rabbit with his green stained teeth from his saliva. But oops! Jimmy "forgot" that his super power was that his saliva was made of acid. The acid dissolved his teeth and went into his mouth. Jimmy screamed with agonizing pain and fell to the floor.

Blood dribbled out of his mouth. His legs started twitching in an oddly manner.

"Hey everyone! Sniper's doing the floor dance! Jump in!" Said the cat with the monocle whose name I _still_ don't know. Hey you know what? Why don't you guys give out names on who to name the cat with the monocle? Write it in your reviews and-AHHH!SPAZ ATTACK!

Everyone else fell to the floor and started to do the "floor dance" with Sniper while the writer is somehow writing while having a seizure (someone should really help her but oh well.)

"Are all you morons finished acting like retards?" Ms. Hamsterville's voice somehow penetrated the floor dance ritual and received the attention of the entire class.

"Umm… yeah, everyone get in you desks now!" The cat with the whatever demanded. Everyone immediately got in their desks as soon as they heard him.

"All rightly then, so did everyone enjoy their week at the hospital?" Ms. Hamsterville said in a seemingly gentle voice.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees?" The class said, wondering if it was a trap.

"Good because today I'm gonna work your ass off in the target room! Let's go!" Ms. Hamsterville said in her assertive voice. Everyone got up from their desks and started to walk out the room.

"Single file, single file, I said single file!" Ms. Hamsterville yelled over the never-ending chatting of the classmates as they walked down to the target room. Splendid was trying to mind his own business until Rose walked out of the classroom last.

"Hi Splendid." Rose said without her peppy full-of-energy-voice. Splendid, sighing heavily turned his head around while they walked down the halls of the academy.

"Hi Rose." Splendid said not looking up in Rose direction.

"Look, am I dangerous?" Rose asked shyly.

"Well, you're as dangerous as this blind guy I know named The Mole, and he can't even hurt a fly."

"Oh, thank goodness! I felt so lost in isolation!" Rose cried tears of joy as she lunged towards Splendid in a hug.

"Yeah….that's nice, you can let go now…" Splendid said trying to pry Rose's hands off him. She had a super grip of some sort. Splendid triumphed but suffered many casualties. Most of his fur where Rose hugged him was torn off and the rest was still in Rose's fingertips. She rubbed Splendid's against herself and smelled the lovely aroma in his fur. Marks where Rose's fingers were embedded on Splendid's bare skin.

"Soooooo, is it true that you're single?" Rose asked as they walked.

"Who told you that?" Splendid said flatly.

"I check your reference sheet."

"How'd you find it?" Splendid said tilting his head towards her direction, feeling more uncomfortable by the second.

"I took out your folder in Ms. Hamsterville's file cabinet."

"So you did." Splendid said picking up his pace.

"So since your single I thought we could go on a-"

"Oh look were here bye!" Splendid flew away from Rose and joined the other students. Rose was about to join with the others until she heard a voice most irritating.

"Rose! As Superhero Hazard you'll train in the isolation room." Ms. Hamsterville pointed to the metal dome with a steel, indestructible door and a viewing screen for other students to watch her.

"But-"

"No buts, young lady! I can't risk any more deaths, hospital bills or construction bills now into the isolation room with you!" Ms. Hamsterville said rather firmly. Rose did nothing but sigh as she entered the isolation room.

"Now students as I was saying ROSE GET IN THE ROOM NOW!" yelled as Rose was only standing there staring blankly at the class. Rose slowly opened the steel door and walked right in.

"As I was….."Ms. Hamsterville looked at the isolation room to see if Rose was still outside, luckily, she was not "as I was saying, today's lesson is your target aim, and what ability you have. Your objective is to obliterate the target before you, which is why we are in the target room." Ms. Hamsterville said sounding like some math teacher on Friday who desperately wanted to get home.

Splendid studied the room carefully and noticed the target room was obviously a target range. But the strange thing is that there was no target before them. Just titanium walls.

"Ms. Hamsterville?" The whatever cat said.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Ummm….I just wanted to know, that there isn't a target in front of us and-"

"Send out the targets!" Ms. Hamsterville said. The wall flipped around completely showing a male fawn with no antlers. He was wearing a navy blue hooded sweater and baggy black jeans and he wasn't alone. A blue lemur was also with him. He was wearing a black and white outfit as if he were a 1930s robber. They was a background of a gritty downtown and other animals were there too. Splendid couldn't make out there figures in the dark background. They were strapped to poles and the poles were as still as actual poles. As if it were a shooting range.

"All right the point of the game is to kill the killer wearing a black and white outfit. The other people are citizens and you to save them from the killer. Don'tkill them.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" The blue lemur cried.

"Assistance!" Ms. Hamsterville cried. All of a sudden, two capsules appeared from the ground and opened. Two zebras in black uniforms emerged from the capsules. One brought out a taser from his utility belt and the other held the lemur still.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't tase me bro!" The lemur cried while trying to free himself from the zebras grasp. The tase shocked him silly and he went limp. His foot twitched slightly and again no movement.

The zebra did a bunch of fancy gymnastics tricks and danced a bit for a while and both of them synchronized, bought out a purple ball and threw it on the ground. Smoke erupted and then died down. After the smoke parted the other zebra was gone.

"What?" He started flailing his arms to the sky. "You never leave a man behind!" He cried. He started to run out the target room but tripped over his own two feet. He opened the door and made a peace sign before he left.

"That was…..random." The whatever cat said.

"Now you will all stand in a single file line and wait your turn until your up. Now you will be lined up by oldest to youngest order understand?"

"Yes ma'am" The class said in unison.

Everyone began asking for birth dates and age, Splendid on the other hand sighed and just went to the end of the line.

"Heeeeeeeeey!"

Splendid rolled his eyes, he knew that obnoxious voice anywhere. It was Jimmy "Sniper" the Ferret.

"How are you on this pleasant day?'

Splendid looked up at Sniper and gave him the "the heeeell?" look.

Sniper grinned, "I'm not as stupid as I seem, Delightful."

"Umm… my name's Splendid not Delightful."

Sniper rolled his eyes in annoyance, "It means nothing so shush!"

Splendid huffed and was ready to start a fight.

Sniper noticed this and shrugged, "Fiiiine "Splendid" there you happy now?"

Splendid sighed and rolled his eyes, soon he would get his license and leave this hellhole of nut jobs.

"Is everyone in order of age?"

"Yes ma'am!" the group of "superheroes" chimed.

Hamsterville snorted loud enough that even Lumpy in his office heard.

"What's wrong Lumpy?" Julia said rising from her chair.

"I don't know…..I sense a disturbance…" He said putting his hand over his head. Splendid looked up to the sky and clasped his hands together, soon he would leave, soon.

"Everyone's gona get targets, each different from the other and each different from the last. So I don't wanna hear any type of complains understood!"

"Understood." The group chimed again.

Hamsterville snorted and pointed to Chainlink as the shooting course started. The lights flared up revealing a variety of animals before the students. The poles that the animals were strapped started to move around in several directions away from him.

"Alright first lesson: kill him." Ms. Hamsterville said pointing to the lemur who had already regained consciousness. He was screaming and trying to get off the pole.

Chainlink changed his body into metal and sheathed his titanium claws at the poor defenseless lemur and ripped his body to shreds. The lemur cried a blood curling howl filled with agonizing pain until Chainlink silenced him when he ripped out his vocal cords. All that remained of the lemur was a blood stained pole and a few bits of intestine suck to the pole.

"Good job. Next." Ms. Hamsterville said flatly and holding a check board and a pencil, placed a checkmark next to Chainlink's name. The pole that once held the lemur shoot down to the ground and shoot back up with another screaming animal.

"And so the blood shed begins."

Splendid looked up and saw Andala chanting. The black wolf with the white skull painted on his mask softly moved his lips in some form of a chant.

"I tell ya' Andala scares the living day lights from me. I hear his town fears him and actually pays tribute to him." Jimmy quietly whispered into Splendid's ear. His lips edged closer to his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Splendid cried pushing Jimmy's face away from his.

"Let me kiss you! I love you! I wanna be with you forever!" Jimmy cried waving his arms desperately trying to grab hold of Splendid's shoulders.

Splendid slapped Jimmy across the face, and Jimmy's head snapped back. Slowly Jimmy's head went back into place.

"Thanks kid I needed that! I hate it when I get my personalities mixed up!"

"My goodness are you all right? Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"Oh no I'm fine really-ACK!" Jimmy fell to the floor, dead. His cause of death? Unknown, but likely due to a broken neck.

Splendid's hands went to his mouth, he looked from right to left. He didn't know what to do with the body.

"Sniper! Your next!" Ms. Hamsterville echoed across the room. Splendid panicked at once. He had no idea of what to do. Then out of spilt thinking, he jabbed his hand into Jimmy's chest.

His fingers connected with Jimmy's nerves and Splendid was able to make Jimmy look like he was talking. Splendid walked with Jimmy's body to the front.

"Uhhh… this is Sniper. Here. Alive. Not dead if's that what your thinking because I'm here. Alive." Splendid said nervously. He was able to control Jimmy nerves to make a perfect open-close mouth motion.

"Does it look like I care if your alive or not? Just hit the target." Ms. Hamsterville said without looking up from her check board. Splendid panicked again and started shaking so uncontrollably that he accidentally jabbed his hand through Jimmy's chest.

Luckily, she hadn't noticed. Unable to think of anything else to do, he lit Jimmy on fire with his laser eyes and threw him at the target. The target a gray mongoose, shrieked as a corpse was thrown upon her. She caught on fire as well and burned to death.

The burned remains of the mongoose went down into the ground and up came another animal. The animal Splendid saw was a lion. He had a golden mane oddly enough, cut up to his neck. It was like a girl's hair cut Splendid thought. And the lion was wearing a red skirt and a blue tank top. The only thing that made Splendid sure he was a man was a few whiskers on his cheeks.

Splendid saw that he wasn't wearing the black and white uniform that all the other "killers" were wearing before they got killed in some gruesome way.

"Hey!" Mrs. Hamsterville shouted to the lion. "Where's your uniform?" The lion simply said as if he were a rebellious teenager.

"What if I don't wanna wear it? Just talk to the hand girlfriend." The lion said showing his red sparkled nail polish. Mrs. Hamsterville only sighed.

"Anyhow, Splendid your up." Ms. Hamsterville said gently. She smiled brightly as he walked up towards the range. It was as if she hadn't noticed Jimmy's body was still lying there.

"T-thank y-you Ms. H-hamsterville." Splendid stuttered.

"Oh, and Splendid." Ms. Hamsterville sweetly.

"Yeeeeees?" Splendid answered awkwardly. He was afraid if Hamsterville knew about the body.

"It's okay if you fail or pass, you'll always be a winner to me." Ms. Hamsterville said lovingly.

"Uhhh… t-thank y-you." Splendid stuttered.

"Start program now-" Ms. Hamsterville was rudely interrupted by someone who was somehow even ruder than her.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" The lion said.

"What! I just did a heartfelt moment from the heart and you interrupt me?

"You're letting a kid whose like eight or something kill a guy? The lion asked rather confused.

Hamsterville rolled her eyes and snarled, "Well why not! If eight year olds can cuss out their own parents and decide they like to ditch school and want to be superheroes when they grow up why can't they kill!"

The lion, "Yeah I know but it's not good for the little girl's mind."

"Honestly I don't think the kid's can get anymore jacked up, so the show must go on!" Hamsterville said with her signature snort. Splendid started up his heat vision and directed his aim at the target. The lion, unlike the other targets didn't cry or scream. Probably because the lion thought Splendid was a little girl I mean boy yes a boy, probably.

Splendid fired his beams but missed, it instead hit one of the bystanders a pink doe. Her eyes were blown out of her head and she was hysterical. She lunged her body back and forth, screaming to be free or at let get medical attention. Hamsterville made a mark in her check board.

"No wait, I can fix it!" Splendid hacked off the pole on which she was on and placed both hands on top another and did CPR. The pink doe only keep screaming louder and louder until_ spoosh!_ Splendid looked at the girl's chest to see what had happened.

Splendid had pushed too hard on her chest and his hands had gone completely though her chest. Her ribs were shattered and her heart was a pulpy mess. He was horrified as he looked at his hands, completely covered and oozing with blood.

"Could I try again?" Splendid said as he kicked away the doe's body.

"For you Splendid, you can try as much as you want."

"Thank you." Splendid said still keeping his composure.

Splendid aimed his eyes again but kept hitting the other people instead of the lion. Mrs. Hamsterville kept making more and more marks by the second. Only three kids and the lion were left. Splendid aimed his lasers again but again it was coming towards another defenseless creature. The kid began to pray, "Please forgive me lord for I have sinned! I have used my mother's credit card all the way to the limit and I accidentally hit my teacher once when she failed me on my chemistry test! Amen."

The laser disintegrated the kid and everyone else said, "Yay."

"Well I think that's enough for today Splendid. Class dismissed."

The lion looked at Hamsterville as if though it were the end of the world. "What! This little girl is trying her best and you still won't give her another chance! Come on now have a heart for the wannabe princess!"

"Shush. I'm boss and what I say goes." Hamsterville glared at the lion as he spoke every word.

"That's what your husband says at home isn't it! That's why you take this out on me isn't it!"

Hamsterville began to cackle, "You wanna start boy? You really want to?"

The lion pulled out a bottle of water from his back pocket or wherever these naked animals kept items and took a sip from it. "Bring it granny. Oh wait! You're a senior citizen! You can't bring anything; the only bringing you bring is wetting the bed!"

Hamsteville sneered, "You should know right since your momma still cleans your sheets after you piss in the bed."

The lion smiled, "Yeah your mom cleans my sheets for a penny a day."

"Boy my mom is dead. Then again your mom should be dead from how ugly she is."

"Psh my dad's gay. I have two daddies!" the lion said as he rolled his eyes.

"Why congratulations! Your proof that men can finally conceive children, I knew that even your worthless had something meaningful to it!"

The lion frowned, "My daddies are better your heterosexual parents! Oh wait… they don't even compare to my daddies!"

"Eh look whose talking the young man whose can barely take on an old lady in shit talking."

The lion puffed up his chest, "I'll be the better man and walk away. I mean after all men are better and women are worthless."

"Is that why you date women and not men? Because dating a man would make you look like a women!" Hamsterville said with a grin.

"No! Just look at that little girl over there who can't hit her target! She wanted to be prom queen but because of your disgusting face she won't be able to be that beautiful princess!"

"I'm actually a boy, and I'm twenty-five years old and-" Splendid stepped in.

"Hush darling, you don't have to feel bad about yourself, you're only trying your best and that old hag won't let you be a pretty princess for a day." The lion looked at Mrs. Hamsterville's direction. "How could you be so heartless?" The lion cried.

"On my fifteen birthday, my dads gave me a beautiful dress made just for me by my grandmas and I had a beautiful tiara and a fairy wand and on that day, I was a princess." The lion said with tears in his eyes. "And you don't want me to cry cute animal tears do you?"

"Fine! If it'll make you shut up! Splendid go up one more time so I don't have to hear this girl bitch about everything anymore!" Mrs. Hamsterville said putting her hand over her head.

"Yes ma'am" Splendid said running up to the course. He readied his lasers and aimed to the lion. _You can do it Daisy. I know you can. _Splendid's lasers were successfully headed towards the lion. Time passed slowly for the laser to hit him. "S_omewhere over the rainbow, way up high… there's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby…" _the lion sang.

"Cassidy, now!" The male fawn with the blue hooded sweater and baggy jeans yelled.

"Got it lemon drops!" Cassidy yelled. _Sorry about this Daisy._ Cassidy drew out a mirror from her back pocket. Cassidy deflected the laser as it hit. His hand felt warm in the handle of where he held the mirror. It turned cold again.

Everyone in the target room except the people on the poles, were taken back by what had happened. Splendid's lasers were bouncing all over the room disintegrating everything they touched. Everyone was screaming, tramping over each other to reach the exit. People were hitting, punching, kicking, and shoving people who couldn't move fast enough to the exit.

Everyone clustered at the steel door that was voice activated and installed with a hand scan. Mrs. Hamsterville made her way through several students with the pipe she fortunately still had with her from the morning. She smacked the cat with the monocle and Andala with the pipe when they were crowding the door. She slammed her hand at the hand scan and a small microphone emerged from the top of the hand scan.

"Password-" Mrs. Hamsterville was cut off when one of Splendid's lasers hit the hand scan, Mrs. Hamsterville took her hand off the hand scan right before it exploded. The entire class stood there motionless, standing there as there only way out of the target room was destroyed. Pandemonium erupted from the students as they struggled to escape the room.

Most of the students tried to use their powers to break down the door while the rest where either running around in distress or standing there stupefied. Splendid meanwhile was trying to make sense of what was going on. He looked around for an exit of some sort. The skylight was too risky it being covered in stalactites for some stupid reason.

Splendid was in deep thought him being one of the calmest in the moment when one of his own lasers attacked and penetrated his eye. Splendid eye went haywire and started beaming out lasers all over the place. Splendid in agonizing pain clutched his eye in hopes to stop the bombardment of the room.

The lasers kept firing none the less and burned Splendid's hands. He rubbed his hands in even more pain then before. He had to cover his eye to keep the room from caving in and killing everyone none the less. Rose came out of the isolation room when she heard the bombings. She looked around in horror of what was happening.

Her eyes scanned the room in search of Splendid. Never the less she spotted him. He was dancing around and banging his head on the rocks. She saw some weird red lights coming out of his eye but that wasn't important.

_Splendid! Oh no! He must be so crippled in fear that he's dancing around and banging his head on the rocks in fear. He's vowing his love for me! I knew he was madly in love with me! He needs me!_ Rose thought in a completely different manner then what was actually happening. She made her way though the crumbling room through the falling rocks and pieces of glass.

"Splendid!" Splendid knew that annoying voice anywhere. He turned around and saw Rose running right at Splendid though the falling rocks and glass.

"Rose don't come any closer you'll-" Splendid took his hands off his hand to shoo her to safety. Splendid forgot to keep his eye covered and a laser escaped his eye. It headed straight for a stalactite. "Rose run!" Splendid pointed to the falling rock.

Rose looked up in confusion to see a falling rock heading right at her. Before she could run the stalactite crushed her to a gooey messy pulp. Splendid stared in shock and quickly clasped his hands and said 'thank you' to the ceiling. He looked around to see if there was a way to stop his eye from killing everyone. He looked around and saw a sight most interesting.

He saw the male fawn and Cassidy the lion run across the shooting range to a garage-like door. Cassidy grabbed the bottom of the door and thrust it open. In it revealed several people inside. They all ran out the door and embraced each other.

"Hurry though the secret tunnel!" A purple kangaroo screamed. Everyone else followed the raccoon along with the male fawn and Cassidy. They managed though the falling rocks and pieces of glass thanks to Splendid's eye and the kangaroo took out a screwdriver and stuck it to the wall. The kangaroo grabbed both hands and hacked out a piece of wall.

"Digger hurry!" The kangaroo screamed. A brownish red groundhog hacked away the other pieces to make a circle. The prisoners entered quickly and into the tunnel they went. Splendid heard the pattering of feet becoming quieter and quieter. Soon he heard none. Cassidy was running towards Chainlink who was running around everywhere.

He tried using his metal claws to dig into the ground but his efforts proved to be worthless. The people who escaped must have taken a lot of time to dig the tunnel. Passively and patiently.

"Cassidy come back!" The fawn yelled across the room running after Cassidy.

"I have to save him! That guy owes me twenty bucks!" Cassidy yelled back. Chainlink was then hit by one of Splendid's lasers. He was set on fire and was screaming hysterically.

"Oh no! Brizzley's on fire!" Cassidy ran even faster.

"Cassidy watch out!" The fawn cried. Cassidy kept running. He was determined to get his twenty bucks even if he had to die. Cassidy was impaled by several glass darts heading towards him. Cassidy groaned and shed a few tears. The fawn came to his side and removed the glass shards. He held his body. Tears welled up in his eyes and streamed down his face. Most of the blood all over the lion's face and neck was dissolved with his tears. The lion's paw went to the fawn's face and he wiped away his tears.

"You mustn't cry." Cassidy whispered.

"I love you. You're the best adopted brother I ever had" The fawn said teary-eyed. He wiped away his tears by the sleeve of his jacket.

"I'm scared Dave. Will I dream? Somewhere over the rainbow…" He was gone. The fawn kissed Cassidy's forehead and ran into the tunnel with the others. _I'll come back for you my friend._ The fawn thought as one last tear fell down his cheek.

Meanwhile Splendid was trying to think of a way to stop his eye from killing everyone…again. He tried covering his eye, his hands got burned and he (unintentionally) killed Rose and he (accidentally) sealed the door shut and stalactites fell from the room.

Splendid couldn't think of any other way to stop his eye without harming it. Without harming it. He then at that point knew what to do. He sighed sadly and reached for his eye. He grabbed his beaming eye and started to yank it. He felt an agonizing pain from his eye to his feet. He let go of his eye as it burned his hands even more. He couldn't stop for even a second.

He continued to yank even harder. The pain was tempting enough to make him stop, but he had to continue. Splendid was able to see his eye's optic nerve (what keeps the eye attached to the head) and started to pull harder. The nerve snapped of and the blood in the veins of the nerve started to pour out.

It was over. It was finally over. He tossed his eye out and slumped to the floor. He looked around to see if anyone else was still alive. He didn't see anyone standing so he was the only one left. He laid his head down and stared at the sky. He was so gonna pass this class.

He saw an object on the floor crawling towards him. It walked right in his direction. He tried to make out what the creature was but alas he only had one eye now so he couldn't see well at the moment.

To his surprise it was Mrs. Hamsterville. Mrs. Hamsterville was eating an ice cream cone and looked as if thought everything that had happened never happened.

"What? Can't an old lady eat some ice cream?"

"But, but how are you not hurt!" Splendid asked exasperated.

Hamsterville snorted, "Yeah that's what my mom said when she tried to kill me and I just wouldn't die. And it's a shame everyone's dead. Again."

"Actually I'm still alive." The cat with the monocle whispered weakly. "If you could just get me medical attention-ACK." Splendid turned his head to see a handgun in Mrs. Hamsterville's hand and smoke coming out from the end.

"Well it a tragedy that's everyone's dead."

"No not like that I mean like how are you ALIVE!"

"Oh that! Kiddo I'm indestructible! Also I can kind of foresee everything that happens in dream, so whatever happens in dreams always happens in reality. Speaking of which where's Mister Alabaster?"

"Alawhat?"

"Why good evening."

Splendid turned around and saw the orange rabbit he'd seen on the first day of school.

He wore those retro sunglasses, a black suit and a fedora. In other words he looked just like the Blue Brothers but without a tricked out car.

"Tomorrow I will speak to the class and I hope tomorrow is a pleasant day." The orange rabbit said somewhat absently.

Splendid nodded and received goose bumps. He wasn't sure why but the rabbit gave him a strange feeling, as if he knew some dirty stuff him. _ No, maybe he's just one of those people who scare the crap out of you for no reason. Yeah that's probably it._

"Go home Splendid!" Hamsterville yelled as she licked her ice cream.

Splendid shuddered. _Ewww! Old people licking stuff!_

"Yes ma'am." He got up and left the ruined remains of the target room._ I'm glad I'm not paying for this._

_

* * *

_

Chapter number six is up! Thanks for reviewing guys! And my sis HattFriend is now contributing to the project again! But only at a minimum. I think that all she really needs is encouragement. I'm hoping that your reviews will give her a reason to write stories again! And I'm hoping that you guys can name the cat with the monocle in your reviews and to pick out a nickname for me. The options are listed at the top of the page.

Oh! And if you're a Sonic the Hedgehog parody/humor fan of type of story, then check out The Fantastic Show! It's on HattFriend's homepage so pleeeeeeeeese check it out. You don't want me to cry cute little girl tears do you?

Oh and I'm going to make a What to Do on Valentine's Day chapter as soon as possible! So check for updates and review! Bye!

P.S. This chapter took me five days to write at night so take that bitches!

P.S.S. REVIEW!

P.S.S.S. I like applesauce!

P.S.S.S.S. I'm wasting your time but boy is it fun!

P.S.S.S.S.S. My little sister doesn't know how to spell and she's 10 years old!

P.S.S.S.S.S.S. Your still here?

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. Do something else the chapter over already, god!


	7. SURPRISE GUEST!

The class, after dying again was seated in their desks. His eye grew back somehow since I have no idea how these animals look completely brand new at

the beginning of every episode.

The class sat very still. No one dared talk or make a single comment after the incident. Hamsterville was late today, and she was usually on time if not late by ten minutes. Not late by an hour.

The door creaked slightly and everyone held their breath.

The orange rabbit walked in with a slow walk and shades in place. He walked to the center of the class and then smiled. "Hello there class."

There was something about the way he talked that made Splendid feel uneasy.

"I'm Mister Alabaster and I'll be teaching you today." He gave a smile but Splendid could tell they didn't reach his eyes, even if he did have those shades on.

"Today we'll see just what type of super heroes we have among us. I can already tell you some of you are trash." Alabaster flashed another fake smile under his shades. He then gave Splendid a disapproving look. But, since he was wearing shades, the only thing people knew was that Alabaster was giving Splendid some look.

"I sure hope its Splendid." The Monopoly cat whispered to himself.

Of course someone had to take that comment up the ass, "At least we do something! No like you lazy bitchass!"

All heads turned to Chainlink who was obviously begging for a fight.

Alabaster frowned, "What makes you say that Mister Hsif?"

Chainlink frowned, "How do you know my last name?"

"Oh I know lots of things Stevuk Uhj Hsif. I even know that your parents still have not learned English."

Chainlink popped a vain near his temple and charged for Alabaster. Alabaster sighed and poked Chainlink in the forehead. "No, no sir. Not today."

Chainlink fell to the floor dazed. Alabaster then grabbed him between the arm and chest area, a steady hold, and tossed Chainlink like nothing to his desk. It broke in half and he lied on the floor, groaning.

As I was saying, for today's lesson you will learn respect for your friendly law-enforcers and the people who have to clean up your mess after your done _helping_ the town. _Splendid._" Alabaster said with emphasize on Splendid and helping.

_I wonder what he means? Its probably how I always do the right thing and how everyone else messes up. Yeah, that's it._ He had a smile on his face, he was obviously Alabaster's favorite.

"So to where I left off, it is your sole purpose to handle the _major _situations while the police handle the minor things that have little significance to you all and do all the rest of the work that you don't have to do."

"It's not like its our job you know." E.X. said to himself. He didn't want Alabaster to hear. There was enough bad blood between the two already.

Alright! I know it was a little on the short side but I personally think it's easier that way. Some people start to get bored when the chapter is a little too long so I decided to make it shorter. That way, people don't stop reading halfway into the chapter and it naturally makes other people feel smarter!

Also, another benefit from making the chapters like this now is that people will want more, and I'll get more reviews! Sweet, sweet, reviews…I ALWAYS HATED THEM! Whoa that was Spongebob like! Also, more good news!


	8. The Assignment

"So to commemorate those brave people," Alabaster continued "I'm assigning each of you into groups of two, or partners. You will, for today, work as regular police officers, doing jobs and assignments that ordinary police people would usually do. Understand?"

"I have a question." Said the cat with the monocle.

"Yes?"

"So do we use guns and do we really get to use those radio things to call other cool police officers?"

"Ah! That is a good question by our friend the cat that refuses to tell us his name! Now, due to a lawsuit done by the police department for a few students from last year misusing the transceiver in the police car, which caused a few explosions in the cars in which several policemen where killed, you will be using rape whistles!" Alabaster bought out a box full of "rape" whistles.

"How are they supposed to work?" Asked Jimmy.

"Its quite simple! You blow the whistle and help comes!" Alabaster handed the box to the students and ordered them to pass them around.

"Um, why are they called rape whistles? It's not like we're going to get raped at all is it?" Splendid asked with his hand politely raised in the air.

"It just sounds right! And by the way you_ may _get raped on the job." Alabaster said with finality.

"Excuse me." The monopoly cat said. "If we don't have any transmitting thing, how are the cops supposed to communicate with us about plans and stuff?" The cat with the monocle whose name no one seems to know said.

"Well, Mr. Cat, the police cars you're assigned to have radios but you can't reply back to them. That way you can't blow stuff up. And if you do use it you will be shocked to death. And if your immune to being shocked then I guess I'll just have to come after you and kill you. _Splendid._"

The classmates felt a menacing air run though the classroom.

_Alabaster must be using me as a good example to follow for other students. He must admire me so much! _

"So what happened to Ms. Hamsterville?" Rose asked in her always polite way.

"Yes. Her. Ms. Hamsterville will not be teaching today."

"Why?" Said the ever so stupid Jimmy.

"I was getting to that James."

"Actually, on my birth certificate it says my names Jimmy."

"Very good. _Jimmy. _Why don't you tell everyone where you were born while your at?"

"Okay! I was born in Arizona, Texas. I know that cause I'm smart!"

"Jimmy, Arizona and Texas are two states." E.X. said in a I don't care voice.

"Nuh uh. You're a dumb bass." Jimmy countered.

"Moron. Its pronounced dumbass."

"Anyhow, Ms. Hamsterville will not be teaching today, because she, with her entire family is at Nicole's funeral.

"Who's Nicole?" Jimmy said.

"Again, James, I was getting to that."

"I'm Jimmy!"

"Yes. Yes. Whatever. As I was saying." Alabaster looked at Jimmy to see if he was going to interrupt again. He wasn't.

"Nicole was the pet goldfish that was killed during Rude 101. The lesson you all took with Lady Edur.

E.X. coughed.

"And with our good friend E.X., who, not surprisingly, failed to restrain Lady Edur during your oh so pleasant lesson… Shithead." Alabaster whispered the last word.

"Asshole." Alabaster shot back a fierce glare while E.X. only rolled his eyes.

"Now, I will assign you each with a partner in your class." From Ms. Hamsterville's desk, he took out a clipboard with a few papers on it and started reading out people's names.

"Hi Splendid!" Rose yelled. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. She was wearing every single barrette she had in her style and accessories case. Butteflies, bows, and flowers were completely covering her hair, which had been done into cute curls.

And to add to the Butterfly effect, she was wearing her "special perfume" and her "special shampoo" that made her body and hair smell like strawberries and roses, mmm!

_ Ugh. It's Rose. _Splendid wasn't in the mood to ignore Rose today, but never the less, he turned his head to see what she had to say.

"Hello Rose."

"I really hope we can be partners together! What do you think?" Rose said with her big smile.

"Umm…sure. Whatever floats your boat." _The idea of him and Rose being partners the entire day was preposterous. _He was already starting to get dizzy by the smell of Rose's hair. The scent, although he liked strawberry very much, was much too strong for his super-enhanced nose.

But he loved the smell of strawberry. In fact, he began to recall a sweet memory when he had baked the perfect bread. However, he had to sacrifice Giggles' life in order to keep his bread alive.

_It's a small price to pay for something truly beautiful. _Splendid thought. He did the right thing. He remembered the moment when he opened the oven, and the sweet aroma of strawberry bread flooded the kitchen. The sweet rich smell and taste when he took his first bite.

The crunchy, yet crispy and chewy bite and the flavor bursting in his mouth. Oh the sweet smell of strawberry. Rose did not smell like that. Instead, actually, she smelled like a much too strong perfume that made you want to gag.

"Its gonna be great. We'll be awesome partners and fight drug lords and drug dealers!"

"Uh huh, uhhhh I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong? Are there butterflies in your stomach?" Rose started to shake her head softly to move the many butterflies on her head.

"Uh, no, I feel kinda sick. I need to rest my head."

"What's wrong? Is it my,"she then whipped her hair around "my sweet smelling hair?" The whip of her hair sent out more strawberry flowers smells. Splendid started to gag.

"Rose Wautrlaeklo."

Rose turned sharply, "Yes!"

Alabaster raised an eyebrow, "You're Miss Wautrlaeklo?"

"Yes sir!"

"What is it ma'am?" Alabaster said with a slight interest.

Rose flipped her hair, "It's just Canadian."

Alabaster smiled, "Ah yes! That explains the Canadian sound to it!"

"Yeah whatever, anywho Splendid!"

"I like Canadian women how about we talk about you're ancestry over dinner say eight? And you'd better get that rape whistle ready at your house tonight." The Seinfeld theme song then played out of nowhere but no one moved until Rose turned her head to Jimmy's direction.

He was holding a plastic box and said "I thought it was perfect for the moment!"

"Rape!" The cat with the monocle said. Everyone acted like they didn't hear him, which was the truth.

For the first time ever something seemed to show interest in Rose but then came the brutality a women has.

"How about we don't." Rose said with a flip of her hair again.

Alabaster's face showed no emotion since he wore his black Rayban's wayfarer.

"You will be partners with Jimmy James."

"It's Jimmy!" Jimmy hollered from the back of the room.

"Its like talking to a tree. A retarded tree."

"What type of tree? An apple _or_ an orange tree? Or am I a _carrot _tree, or a _potato _tree?"

"Oh I'm sorry, its more like talking with a _rock._"

"What _kind_ of rock?"

"How about a _stupid _rock?"

"Yeah! That's so awesome! Wait, it that good or bad?"

"Jesus Christ….." Alabaster then slapped himself in the face in frustration.

"Okay moving on, Monopoly Cat will be partners with," Alabaster flipped through the papers on the clipboard, "Andala Smith."

The Monopoly Cat's eyes widened as he turned around to look at his new partner. Andala's eyes were closed but around him some strange dark purple aurora surrounded him giving off a feeling of dread. The cat with the monocle gulped.

Alabaster sighed as he continued to read off the names off the list. No one in particular seemed to be happy with their choice of partner's.

"Splendid, you will be partners with Quills is it?"

"Yes sir." Said a blue porcupine with red quills at the top of his head.

By the time everyone had their partners, Alabaster already had some plans in mind.

"Alright now I want everyone in this room to get to know their partners, so go!"

"Ummm…excuse me?" Said the cat with the monocle.

"Yes?

"My safety whistle is a carrot." The cat with the monocle said, holding a carrot.

"He got it from me! Jimmy the carrot tree!" Jimmy yelled from across the room.

"Yes, about that, these whistles cost three dollars each, and there are 33 of you in this class alone, not to mention everyone else in this school. _Splendid._ And unfortunately, due to the _two _times the academy was destroyed, _Splendid,_ we have had to make some cut backs, and such."

"But how am I supposed to call for help?" Said Mr. Monopoly.

"Pray to God! Pray to God with your little heart!" Alabaster replied.

"That doesn't work for me."

"Why doesn't it _sir_. Aren't you religious?"

"I need _real_ protection!"

"Well then pray that some_one_ will save you then!"

Mr. Monopoly sighed, "And how is that guaranteed to help me?"

Alabaster sneered, "Alright then! Pray just before you die that someone will find your remains and then you will receive a decent burial! If not…" Alabaster's sneer turned into a smile. "Then someone might just do the s work on your body. Lets hope not buts that's always an option these days!"

Mr. Monopoly's eyes widened and kept his mouth shut.

Alabaster smiled, "Anymore questions class?"

"What does s stand for?" Jimmy asked.

"A Satanist offering." Alabaster stated with a sneer.

"Offering how?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTED FROM PREDATORS?" The cat with the monocle cried.

"Fine, here's a mini Bible and don't forget to recite some verses before you die!"

"Can I have some holy water while you're at it?" The cat said.

"Here you go!" Alabaster threw a small, neat glass vial full of holy water at Mr. Monopoly's direction. Unfortunately, it missed his hand in the air and the glass vial instead shattered in Andala's face.

Water sprayed all over Andala's face and was dripping down his mouth. Right after it hit him, he fell to the floor in complete agony, his face beginning to sizzle. Purple smoke rose from his sizzling face as his limbs twisted and turned in pain.

Boils developed on his face and quickly popped, making green fluid ooze from his face. His mouth gurgling green drool that began to deteriorate and destroy the floor around him, his head spinning around completely, babbling some odd language, screaming in an inhuman demon voice.

DUN DUN DUN!Alrighty! Just to get things straight, all these chapters are all really smaller parts of one huge chapter. I, with my sister, were working on the original chapter for a few weeks and the final result was one huge twelve page chapter.

It was my idea to make each chapter shorter to make it easier for people to read, as I told you from the last chapter. So sorry if the beginnings of some chapters, when you read them, sound cut off from the rest. I thought it was easier this way.

And yes. I did put in McQueenfan95's character Prickly in the original, but will mostly likely (likely) be featured in the next ones.


	9. Sulfur Vision!

Sulfur Vision!

* * *

"Anywho, back to what I was saying, you fkdasfl;adfl;e," Alabaster was inaudible over Andala's constant screaming, "Anywho," Alabaster said louder "ANYWHO I WANT EVERYONE IN THE ROOM TO KNOW THEIR PARTNERS AH SCREW THIS! INSTEAD, I WANT EVERYONE TO GO OUTSIDE IN THE EQUIPMENT ROOM INSTEAD TO KNOW THEIR PARTNERS! NOW GO!"

Alabaster opened the door and ordered the class (over Andala's screams to get out the room). He then walked to Andala's body on the floor. He stared at a green fox to scared to walk across Andala's body.

Alabaster stared at the fox, then at Andala. Then back at the fox again, then at Andala. He grabbed the fox and shoved him at Andala. His body disappeared in the mist of teeth, fangs, jaws, blood, and organs.

Andala then got right back up from the floor with blood covering his mouth. He walked out of the room with the rest as the floor of the room was completely obliterated, with some desks and chairs falling to the gym-lava floor.

The equipment room was full of policecars that the heroes would ride today. Alabaster assigned everyone their own car and everyone mostly chatted outside or around the car.

The cat with the monocle walked up to Alabaster, "Hey quick question."

"What!" Alabaster snapped back at him.

"Why would you carry a bible and holy water around with you?'

Alabaster sighed. "When I was little I saw The Exorcist and since then I sleep with a bible under my pillow and wear a vile of holy water around my neck just in case anything bad happens you know?"

The cat with the monocle looked at him in disbelief.

"And," Alabaster continued "when I was seven my bro was possessed by a dead cricket that wanted to relive his life as a violinist. So my bro would play pieces by Stravinski, Rachmeneoff, Beethoven, Holst and such to the point that it drove the family insane with his music. Sure he became famous and made plenty of money but we were sick and tired of this violin music so we hired an old lady with a rosary to red the bible to him every night until six years later the demon cricket finally left. And that same old lady still lives with me and sits on a chair right across the room from me every night while I sleep in piece."

The cat with the monocle looked at him with a hint of dislike, "Don't you think you should see a therapist or something?"

Alabaster laughed, "I am a therapist!"

The cat with the monocle shook his head in disbelief and walked away.

Alabaster spotted Rose and decided to harass her since she turned him down.

Rose was busy setting the toddler seat in the back of the police car since Jimmy could sure be a handful sometimes.

"Rose what are you doing?" Alabaster asked.

Rose sniffed, "I'm setting up this toddler seat for Jimmy, duuuuh!"

Alabaster looked at the toddler seat and yawned.

"What are you yawning for?" Rose asked.

Alabaster tilted his head to one side, "What? I can't yawn randomly throughout the day?"

Rose pouted, "Now that you put it that way I feel…"

"Stupider than I!" Jimmy yelled from the trunk of the car.

"Jimmy get out now!" Rose yelled.

"I can't. I broke off the latch!" Jimmy cried.

"There is no latch!" Rose said obviously exasperated.

"No wait…..never mind. I broke off my finger."

"How do you break your finger?"

"By trying to open the latch! Duuuuhhh!"

"There is no latch!"

"That's how I broke off my finger!"

"Alabaster can you please get Jimmy out of the trunk for me?"

"How about I walk away." Alabaster said as he made a 90 degree turn and walked away in order to supervise the rest of the students.

The alarm rang, meaning that the students had to get in their cars.

"Aw hell. Hey!" Rose called to the cat with the monocle. He turned around from his partner who was doing more satanic rituals. The Monopoly cat decided to help his fellow classmate, since it was better then watching Andala do more psychotic things.

"Yes? What's the problem Rose?" The Monopoly cat said.

"Can you do me a favor and break Jimmy out of the trunk?"

"Why yes." The Monopoly cat copied the material of the trunk and with both hands, ripped the trunk off the car. Jimmy eagerly jumped out of the trunk with his finger hanging by a piece of skin. The scent of blood was carried across the room and right to Andala's nose.

His ears pricked at the smell of blood and in less then half a second, Jimmy's entire hand was gone. Alabaster turned his head around and ripped the vial of holy water off his neck and threw it right in Andala's direction.

Andala, however, wasn't going to fall for the same trick again. He violently swayed away the vial and it shattered against the wall.

"Jesus Christ! Why do you all hate on me so much? Just because I act like a demon, behave like one, am naturally allergic to holy water, swear, and fly doesn't mean I am one!"

"Dude. Exactly. You act like one. How is that our problem?" Rose said with anguish in her voice.

"Hey there's a dead body in the trunk!" Jimmy said enthusiastically.

Alabaster tilted his head to the left, "I just got a feeling of déjà vu…"

Rose looked into the trunk. The trunk was dark and nothing was visible at first glance but as Rose's eyes became accustomed to the dark she noticed a hand. A dried up hand.

Goosebumps appeared along the side of Roses arms and she felt a feeling of dread she had never felt.

"Aw shoot." Alabaster said.

Rose turned but the feeling of dread wouldn't leave her. It stuck to her worse that peanut butter does to the top of your mouth, or at least that's how Rose would describe the feeling of dread that stuck to her.

Jimmy reached into the trunk and in one motion pulled out the dead body.

Rose shrieked and Alabaster's mouth frowned. The body on the floor was dried up and what creature it once was, was no longer visible.

"Well guys meet my brother!" Alabaster said with a wide smile.

Rose puked.

"So um why is your brother in the trunk of the car… dead?"

"I put him there." Alabaster said with pride as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah my mom would do the same thing to me too! Instead she would lock me up in the closet for a good two weeks if I didn't pay the rent but that was good discipline if you ask me!"

Alabaster raised an eyebrow. "And how old were you?"

"Five!" Jimmy said as he raised three fingers.

"Um alright I guess." Alabaster said as he slowly etched closer to his brother.

Alabaster kicked the body ever so lightly and sprinkled him with some holy water. "My job here is done."

Rose wiped her mouth clean and puked again when she saw the body.

"What do you want us to do with the body?" Jimmy asked as he motioned with his head to the body.

"He'll help you guys so don't trip." Alabaster responded as he walked away.

Rose sprinted towards Alabaster a super human speed and grabbed him by the wrist. "Are you insane! He's dead!" Rose shrieked.

Alabaster suddenly turned stiff and Rose began to feel woozy. "I recommend you let go of me ma'am." The tone that Alabaster picked up took Rose completely by surprise that she let go.

"Take my brother and put him in the backseat or else I fail you guys and you liscense will not be renewed. Understood?"

The authority that Alabaster used scared her and she didn't dare argue.

Jimmy lifted the dead corpse and shoved the body into the back seat.

"Vamos Rosa!" Jimmy yelled as he jumped into the passenger seat. "I called shot gun!" Jimmy added as he began giggling hysterically.

"Go. Now little Rose or else points WILL be deducted from your grade in this course." Alabaster said as he stared into the distance. His face was back to expressionless bunny and his eyes hidden by his black wayfarers.

Rose scurried to the car and quickly jumped in.

"Last time I drove a car was back when I was 16…" Rose said to herself as she started to engine.

"Last time I drove a car was when I had my collection of hot wheels." Jimmy said as he placed his hand on the review mirror.

"Alright lets go Jimmy to kickass!" Rose said as she reved the car.

"Eeeeeeeee!" Jimmy squealed as he began banging the window out of excitement.

"Oh yeah. Were so going to pass this course!" Rose said as she slammed the pedal and raced out of the area.

* * *

**Well! Wasn't that exciting! What will become of Rose, Jimmy, and the corpse of Alabaster's brother? And is Andala really a demon? Will Mr. Monopoly survive his horrific encounter with the demon beast to see his billion dollar estate again?**

**Wasn't this story about Splendid? What about Prickly the porcubear? Is Alabaster really that cheap or secretive to not bury his brother? All these questions will be answered next week or something like that!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! It is my honor to present my newest chapter of License and Registration! Wow! This is my tenth chapter of License and Registration I am proud to present! Anyway, things take a different turn and get serious…..

Some of you may have been bored by my earlier chapters, but I am currently making a few changes! Instead of assignments, I'm going to start getting deeper in the plot and stuff.

The last few chapters are supposed to get deeper in the plot if you haven't noticed. So things are about to get serious! And even funnier!

* * *

Earlier before Rose and Jimmy's interesting discovery!

"So, Quills correct? What are your special skills? Besides your superpowers?" Splendid asked.

"I'm not always dependent on my powers so I'm a bit of a sniper rifle guy." Quills explained.

"Really? So you use a firearm?"

"No. I use my quills to impale someone. I'm basically the best sniper around. Watch." Quills yanked out a set of needle like quills and threw them without looking. Someone shrieked.

"What was that?" Splendid cried.

"Some guy?" Quills looked to where the scream came from. The cat with the monocle was crying and stuck to the wall. His body was inches off the floor of the garage and his hand was impaled by one of Quills' red needles, straight in the palm and blood running down his body. Splendid looked more closely. He noticed the Monopoly cat's shoulder was also hit, along with his right thigh.

"I'm hurt!" The cat sobbed.

"I still need to improve my aiming a bit though…." Quills said with a hefty sigh. Andala was already by his side and tore him off the wall. The cat wailed even more loudly and was put in the passenger seat.

He said with a slam of the car door. He started the car and accidentally hit the wall, but with minimal damage. He then hit the car behind him and was on his way.

"We should get going." Quills opened the door and slid into the passenger seat of the car. Splendid nodded. He got into the driver's seat and was ready to start today's assignment.

"You know how to drive. Right?" Quills said.

"Of course!" Splendid said confident of himself. He flew often yes. But he still knew how to drive…..a bit. _Start driving the car by tapping the gas pedal. _Splendid tapped his foot against the gas pedal. He felt a breaking sound and the car went flying at super speed. Splendid was taken back by the surprise that he couldn't anything but steer the car.

He looked to his feet to see the problem. His foot had slammed against the gas pedal with such force that his foot went though the car. He instantly hit the brakes.

The car still didn't' stop. He looked to his feet and saw that now the _brakes _were broken. He tried his best to steer the car but with the speed the car was going, he almost couldn't control the car at all. The car ran up the sidewalk and was hitting hundreds of innocent people as it went.

Alabaster's mouth slightly twitched. He looked around him and found the perfect way to stop the car. Alabaster grabbed hold of Chain Link and threw him right in front of the racing car. Chainlink's reaction was to use his powers and turn his arms into metal and shield himself from the oncoming car.

Half of the car contained Quills in the passenger seat, and for a few heartbeats, the world slowed down as Quills prepared for the worse, and the car slammed into Chain Link at full force instantly killing Quills. The other half of the car was ripped apart from the other half and kept going for a few more feet  
before sputtering to a stop.

Alabaster smiled, "Ah, another day of job's good job."

Five minutes later…

Chain Link stared at his claws as they glistened with blood. Sure Chain Link always gave of the vibe of being a douchebag but he like anyone other being also had feelings.

The feeling of dread increased as Chain Link saw that his body was covered in blood and pieces that were once organs and bones of the dead body stuck to him. Then to his horror Chain Link saw pieces of red quills clinging to him as if someone had thrown up on him and pieces of corn clung to him.

Chain Link passed out from the overwhelming feeling of disgust and horror.

Alabaster walked over to Chain Link in two strides and kicked him slightly to see if he would react.

"Hmm sleeping on the exam... that is a deduction of three points. And you Splendid it's a deduction of four hundred points… for obvious reasons." Alabaster said the last words through gritted teeth. He put negative three points over a five hundred point score on Chain Link final grade for the report and negative four hundred points over a five hundred point score for Splendid's final grade on the report.

E.X. arrived on the police car that Chain Link had spray painted a skull on. He stepped out of the car and looked at the disaster around them.

"E.X., it's good to see you. _For once._" Alabaster said not bothering to turn his head in his direction.

"Please. I'd tell you save the attitude for later. But you're not." E.X. said not bothering to look at his direction either.

"That's no way to talk to your superior." Alabaster said disapprovingly.

"Why Garland made you my superior I'll never know."

"Back to the situation at hand, I need you to collect the medical and police report for this later."

"Yes. Sir." E.X. reached onto the pocket on his lime green jacket and pulled out a transceiver. Cars resembling ambulances pulled up to the scene and began to clean up the blood and gore and retrieved the bodies. E.X. grabbed Chain Link and was about to place him in the driver's seat until Alabaster gently closed the door with a quiet _click_.

"Put him in the cover-up car. Right now it's better if you keep a close eye on _him._" Alabaster glanced to Splendid's direction.

Splendid went to women and her daughter that were trapped in a car that the two had accidentally ran over. The women's eyes flashed with hope as she saw Splendid. Splendid raised a thumbs up and started to pull at her arm. She screamed as he pulled even more until, in Splendid's horror, he had ripped out

her arm with part of her chest. The women started to panic as she saw her blood gushing.

Splendid started to pull other parts of her body to stop her screams until they did. He wiped the blood from his eyes unable to see well and saw that he  
ripped her body apart.

His hands started to shake so he decided to not fall into hysteria for the child (with a horrified look on her face and started to breath heavily, her eyes hollow with fear) and, with a deep breath, used his heat vision to cut the car away from the girl.

The pieces of the car fell away, and the girl reached her hand out to him. He firmly gripped it as the girl emerged from the rubble. She smiled, even though having a few cuts and bruises. Her facial expression changed, and her face was etched with pain.

Splendid nudged her arm to see what was wrong, and in the process yanked out her entire arm. Accidentally. She didn't scream though and her body started to come apart. Her body fell to sherds of organs, skin, and bone. (Her body was cut to pieces by Splendid's heat vision if you didn't'know)

Splendid put his hand to his chin. He had no idea what went wrong. The woman it was obvious, but the girl….maybe she was just very, very, very, fragile. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. The two looked very familiar.

He looked closely and saw that the two were Cuddles and Giggles. Splendid realized that Giggles was the women he tore apart, while Cuddles…..was always...somewhat feminine.

"Understood." E.X. said with a nod of his head.

* * *

Wow! Pretty interesting so far huh? If you liked what you read, I'll have more probably somewhere around next week. But that's only if you review! No reviews, no chapters! No I'm kidding! Review still!

Review!


	11. The Dukes of Hazzard

Hey everyone! It's Hattfriend! I'm back! And this time, I'm badder than eva!

Random fan: !

Hattfriend: F off! (Shoots random fan in face.) And now my dearly beloved audience! I present to you, a chapter!

* * *

Rose cruised through city wearing her aviators and Jimmy ate a happy meal that they had picked up. Jimmy's left arm was marked with various stab marks.

Flashback…..

"I'm supposed to get a toy with the happy meal." Jimmy said showing the happy meal box to the employee over the counter. The duo were on the other side.

"Toys are for kids. Your like twenty-two at the least."

"The commercial says that each happy meal has a toy in it. I didn't get one. I want one!"

"Just forget it. Let it go." Rose was in a hurry to leave. She was getting bored and wanted to cruise some more.

"Fine. A happy meal toy is twelve dollars extra." The employee said without looking up.

"Everyone before me got free toys!" Jimmy said staring at a toy a child was playing with.

"They're kids. You have to pay twenty dollars extra now."

"I thought you said we had to pay twelve dollars." Rose said rather confused.

"Yeah, well, prices for stuff just went up 13% percent."

"Liar!"

While Rose and the employee were arguing, Jimmy edged closer to the little boy. Another seal was already near him, but Jimmy bared his teeth, giving the signal the seal will have to wait his turn. The seal backed out, and Jimmy approached the boy.

"Hey there little buddy!" Jimmy said.

"Hello?" The boy said.

"That's a nice toy! Can I have it?"

"Nope! I got it with my happy meal."

"I didn't get one. Can I have it?"

"DAD!" The small bear yelled. His father was there in less than a second. He sported a pipe and a robe and threw himself over Jimmy. He started

"No one will touch my son! He grabbed a fork and started to stab him. Jimmy covered his face with his arm.

While Rose continued her argument with the employee about the economic crisis and how it might affect profits of other major industries she heard Jimmy scream. She raced to his side, yanked out the toy from the little bear's paw, flipped over his father, grabbed Jimmy, threw him into the passenger seat, caught her hand in the car door, and drove away.

Back to reality….

"Alright we better find some crime or else the feel of cruising is going to get old pretty soon."

Jimmy munched on his hamburger quite loudly while Rose continued yapping on. Twenty minutes later Rose continued yapping.

"So then I was like 'what' and she said 'your mom is dead' and then I was like 'how' and she was like 'she was crushed by the immense power of the atom when she shrunk down' and then I was like 'at least it was for a good cause' and that's the story of how my mom died when I was like eight."

Jimmy began picking food out of his teeth and flipping them out the window.

"We should go check in alleys."

"Good idea!" Rose said as she turned the car to the left into an alley.

"Alright theres a mugging right there so go help him."

Rose jumped out of the window and held a gun to the muggers. "Leave the sir alone sirs."

The muggers which consisted of a fox and wolf whistled, "Hey there honey."

Rose shot three rounds into the fox and then two into the wolf.

"My work here is done!"

The helpless panda who had a wide open cut at his eyebrow began to cry.

"If it hurts that much then go to the doctor's!" Rose said as she ran towards the car and jumped in through the window.

However, she got in halfway and got stuck, half of her body hanging halfway in the car.

"Jimmy! Help me! I'm stuck!"

"Oh my god the panda's gonna kill us!" Jimmy jumped into the driver's seat and floored the car with Rose still hanging.

"No! Stop you idiot! Oh Crap!" Rose ran into several stop signs and a few buildings, hitting people along the way. Once they got away from the alley Jimmy stopped the car and rested in the driver's seat, looking exhausted from driving.

"Whoa. Rose, did you see the way I drove away from that maniac? He was running at me with an Uzi and everything and I'm like "Hell no! F off bitch!" and I drove away totally badass like those 1970s black guys. I totally rule. Don't I Rose? Rose? Rose?" Jimmy looked to the left and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" Jimmy said as he saw Rose's mangled, bloody, body throught the side mirror. Jimmy began to panic. "Oh my gosh!"

Jimmy began to yell at the mirror. "Rose I'm so sorry!"

No response.

"Why don't you go out and help her?"

Jimmy began to freak out. "How I'm locked in! Oh I hate cars!"

"Hmm sure you do."

Jimmy turned around immediately.

In the back seat sat a snow white rabbit so white that it actually hurt to look at him from how white and clean he was. He wore the same suit as Alabaster and sported some black wayfarers as well. The only thing missing was a fedora.

"Hey there kiddo." The bunny said.

"Are you my… imaginary friend?"

"Yeah,no. I'm the dead body you and the girl found earlier. And yeah no I wasn't dead I was just sleeping."

Jimmy nodded as if though he really understood.

"So aren't you going to get the girl?" the bunny said as he placed his hand on his cheek. On his hands were black gloves.

"But I'm locked in sir." Jimmy said as he tired opening the door.

"See that lever? It's the master key." The bunny said.

Jimmy pulled the lever and the door opened.

"Your so awesome… what's your name?" Jimmy said as he tilted his head to one side.

The bunny smiled, "Allester sir."

"Well Allester thanks for saving me if it weren't for you I'd still be stuck in here." Jimmy said as he walked over to Rose. Rose's upper half of her body hung over the car door, unconscious. Jimmy pushed her body back and placed her in the drivers seat and turned the engine on.

"Alright Rose lets go."

Allester and Jimmy waited half an hour before Allester finally spoke up.

"The girls been out for quite a while are you sure we shouldn't…"

Jimmy cut off Allester by simply saying, "Nope nope. She will drive and no one else."

"No I meant we should take her to a doctor of some sort, I mean shes been out for more than half an hour."

Jimmy snorted, "Shes taking a nap okay? It's normal."

Allester placed his chin in his hand. "And you're applying for renewal for license eh?"

Another ten minutes passed before Allester got out of the car.

"I'll see you guys around alright." Allester said as he waved bye to Jimmy through the window. He walked for a bit and then stopped. He looked both ways at the darkened street. He began to sprint, and Jimmy watched him until he no longer see him in the darkness.

Jimmy smiled and waved. "Time to play with my happy meal toy!"

* * *

Well, what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? **Really** hated it? Show me what you liked and what you didn't by reviewing! Take that Pedro-IS-Madi12! Not in a bad way. Not in a bad way.


End file.
